Supernaturally natural
by jackshadowbeamx
Summary: Kakashi never can be subtle when reading his smut now can he? With a simple mistake and a unknown amount of chakra Naruto was sent plummeting into the unknown world of the hunters, unknown to him popping up on our favorite brothers radar, how will this change their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Supernaturally natural.  
Me: WELCOME TO SUPERNATURALLY NATURAL! This is a Naruto/Supernatural crossover, of course you knew that in the first place soooooo yaaaaaaa. Anyways here is my helper/correcter, she exists in real life BUT this is not her name.  
Atsuki: Yup, although it does start with an 'A' * Eats a taco *  
Me: you have an obsession with Taco's  
Atsuki: BUT TACOS ARE AWESOME D:  
Me: I dont care, now the pairing, as you know from the description, is Naruto and Jo, I always liked Jo, never liked how she got along with Dean, and since Dean already had whats her name and ben I think Jo should have some love as well. Naruto will appear before episode 3, BUT he wont interact with the guys till I make my own moment after they meet max or whatever his name was,the other psychic that sam and dean meet that was killing his family because they abused him, but since he appears before that it will give Naruto enough time to learn the language and get some normality under his belt before he is whisked away to go hunt with Sam and Dean. ANNNDDDDDD 2 things, ONE! He can still summon, it just takes a butt load more chakra to do it and in other dimension traveling fics it annoys me that he is unable to tell his loved ones that hes ok, TWO! He. Has. THE RINNEGAN! Best doujutsu ever. Anyways ONTO THE STORY.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Chapter 1: The beginning.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Naruto restrained himself from wiping his brow of the sweat that was beginning to accumulate. Right now he was testing out a new barrier seal, well writing it out to be exact. It was his fathers design and with a few tweaks it was supposed to be even more efficient then the one that they were using now. The main problem with theirs at the moment is that if people jumped down through the barrier system it looked like one, they found this out a little late during the Pein attack. Of course no one dared try it like that so they never really looked at that problem. Another one was with genjutsu users, high level genjutsu users like the Uchiha clan or someone with high capability's like Kurenai could easily hide a small army. These as well as other problems were being taken care of with the new barrier, it even protected the village from outside jutsu attacks such as the great fire ball jutsu or the water dragon jutsu. It wouldn't last long but it would last long enough. The only problem was that you needed a seal master to repair it every 25 years. And it took days to do it because it took so many symbols and so small and fine that it took so much concentration. Of course it was not made yet and the repair part was only a guess that they got from some smaller tests. Naruto was a seal master thanks, and no thanks, to his clones. So he was stuck, hunched over, sweat pouring from him as he started finishing up the seal. He was 17 at this moment, about a year since he defeated Madara and somehow gained the Rinnegan in the process. It was probably from the strain of being hit with Madara's best move, Kumai.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto lept into the air and spun around as he glared at Kakashi, who was reading his smut book while lazily waving at Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI."

"Just came around to check on you, and Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you about something."

Naruto sighed and set down his brush, it was probably for the best that he took a break anyways.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Is the seal supposed to be glowing like that."

"Huh?"

Naruto glanced at the seal and his eyes widened. You see when Kakashi surprised Naruto he accidentally made a wrong brush stroke and his chakra spiked. Now the seal was glowing a dark blue, almost purple as it started spinning.

"OH SHI-"

In a flash of light all that was left of Naruto was his brush, his ink and a scorch mark where he was standing, exactly in the center of the seal.

"Oh shit..."

Kakashi dreaded what would happen when he told Tsunade that the one she considered a grandson has gone missing and all that he could find of him was a scorch mark.  
XXXX  
With Naruto  
XXXX  
Naruto felt pain. That was the main thing he felt at the moment. It felt like all of his insides were being burned in hot lava while the outside was being torn to shreds cell by cell, he guessed this was what it felt like when he was hit by his signature technique, the rasenshuriken. Suddenly all the pain stopped and he found himself in a open field, well more like in a crater field of ash. On the edge of the crater were stalks of corn. Naruto quickly climbed out and looked around to gain his bearings.

'Damn you Kakashi, when I find you Im going to kill you, bring you back then kill you again!'

Naruto saw lights in the distance coming closer and he guessed he should get out of here quickly. As he got away he heard people shouting in an odd language he never heard before.

'Before I get back home I better find out where I am, who is in charge and get some food, what ever happened made me feel like Im starving to death.'

Naruto quickly arrived in the town but decided he should probably stay in the woods, he couldn't understand a word these people were saying, some were talking on these weird glowing brick. Naruto saw them talk to them so much he almost thought they were some kind of animal species. But worst of all, there were these giant metal monsters going up and down this black strip of road with yellow lines down the middle.

'Well Im obviously not home anymore, I dont think a place like this even exists in the elemental nations which leaves two options. Im either outside the elemental nations, or I somehow swapped dimensions, both are possible considering that my seal was slightly messed up...'

Naruto hid behind a tree as he flashed through handsigns.

'Reverse summoning jutsu!'

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the tingle but felt nothing, when he opened his eyes he was still in the strange place.

'Ill try summoning.'

Naruto, again went through hand signs and put his hand on the ground.

'Summoning jutsu!'

Naruto doubled over like he had been punched by the Raikage with his lightning technique on. When he stood up straight he saw a smoke cloud clearing and and inside stood a small toad.

"Hey it worked."

"NARUTO!"

The frog jumped ontop of Naruto and started examining him.

"Yup your Naruto alright, everyone has been looking for you everywhere!"

"How long have I been gone?"

"2 months"

Naruto's mouth fell open as he leaned against a tree for support.

"I just got here, how could it have been 2 months already?"

"Well you should know you are no longer in the same universe as us. Us toads can tell our surroundings and how far we are away from our home because it has a nice smell to it and the farther you are away the weaker, but it always is in the air. I cant smell it here so your probably so far away the smell disappeared or you are outside of our universe."

"I guessed that, that's why I summoned you to see what the hell was going on."

"Well I better head back and tell the others what has happened and that your alright."

"Better hurry, its probably already been days since you left, by the way whats your name?"

"Tonguren"

"Nice to meet you Tonguren."

The toad nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto sighed as he glanced around. This new place was going to be hard to get used to, first things first he needed to learn the language and since he wasn't Ino or anyone from her clan he would have to go to his worst nightmare. Naruto shivered at the thought.

'A library.'

Naruto went walking through the streets, careful to stay away from the black stretch of road. Already he was learning a bit from the world just by walking through it. Those lights hanging from metal wires and polls gave off three colors for the metal... things. Green was go, yellow was slow and red was stop. It was safe to cross when the light was red. Naruto also knew these people didn't know what chakra was, just by feeling around him the only chakra he could sense was the nature chakra around him, and even then it was very stale and slow moving with nature itself. Naruto saw familiar signs in the distance and he walked over, well to most people he was running at full speed but to him it was just a walk. Naruto arrived at a place with more of those strange letters but on it were regular symbols he was used to. He walked inside and even more people were talking in the same strange language while eating food.

'Probably a restaurant.'

Naruto walked up to the main desk and rang the bell. A women came by and asked him a question and he just cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

The woman sighed and went in the back, another woman came by and smiled at him.

"Hello there, how may I help you?"

Naruto smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi, its nice to meet someone who can speak the same language as me."

The woman laughed and shook Naruto's hand.

"What would you like sir?"

"I need directions to the nearest library, have to learn a few things before I walk around again."

The woman nodded her head and wrote some of the symbols on a piece of paper and Naruto coughed.

"I can't read those."

"You cant read english?"

"English? So that's what this language is called."

The woman laughed again and started writing the directions again for Naruto. After she was done he smiled and took the paper.

"Thank you, you have been a great help."

Naruto waved at the woman and left the restaurant, following the directions carefully till he came across a large building and he smirked. He went around to the side of the building and made 300 clones, each one disguising themselves as men, woman, teens children and many of them together pretending to be couples or adults guiding their children in. each one went away to grab a book and begin to read, first off they went to basic children's books to learn to read, then they went higher, higher and higher till they were learning how to do brain surgery, yes this library somehow carried a books about brain surgery, as well as computers. By time it was closing time Naruto had read every book inside the library and spoke 4 languages fluently, knew many first aid tricks that surgeons in Konoha would never think of, knew the advanced techniques of camping as well as trapping big game, and many other things he had learned in the process. Now that he knew the language and what everything was to a certain extent he needed a job and a place to sleep. Naruto walked down main street and when he turned to look in a window he sighed.

'As much as I hate to admit it, I need new clothes as well.'

Naruto looked at his reflection in a mirror infront of a antique store and he decided to first find a job so he could pay for the place to sleep and the clothes. But right now he was extremely tired from all the reading and dimensional travel he needed sleep. Naruto saw an empty ally and decided to bunk down so he could sleep for the night and look for a job later.

'Too bad they don't have jobs for killing, being a mercenary, and helping people in the process.'

Naruto sighed and he knew, from reading all those books, that any jobs like that only existed in ancient times or in times of war. How wrong he is.

XXXX  
Konoha.  
XXXX

The fifth Hokage, the last of the legendary sanin, was leaning her head on her desk, a giant pile of papers on one side of her, the other side was littered with empty sake bottles. Her tear soaked face was staring at a picture of her, Jariya, Shizune, Naruto, and his sensei, Iruka sitting at a ramen stand laughing at Jariya who had just tried to get a peak at Tsunade's chest and received a beating. Suddenly the door burst down and in rushed Shizune holding the elder toad.

"What is it? Cant you see I'm busy."

"Your busy mourning someone that isn't dead."

Tsunade stood up and glared at the old toad with tears in her eyes.

"Listen here you old toad, we looked EVERYWHERE! The whole 5 great nations, and many smaller nations sent out countless shinobi to find him, all we found was a scorch mark were he disappeared."

"Well, he is alive but you will never find him where he is. You see earlier the great toad said that Naruto was safe and where he belongs. We Didn't understand till a few minutes later one of our messenger toads came in and started blabbering gibberish till we got him to calm down. When he did he told us where Naruto is and why we can't find him."

"Oh, and where exactly is he?"

"Well you see, seals are unpredictable so when you mess up who knows what will happen, almost all the time the people blow up though."

"Yes I know that! Now-"

"Let me finish, well for Naruto's case it did a rather interesting thing. It sent him out of our universe and into another."

"You mean like-"

"Dimensional travel."

Tsunade leaned against the back of her chair as she took in this new information.

"So he is out of reach."

"Yes, unless you want to place one of your shinobi's luck and life to try and make the seal exactly the same as Naruto made it, put the same amount of chakra Naruto did and hope that he wasn't wounded during the change and that the Kyuubi didn't need to heal him from a life and death injury, then find a way to get back with the same kind of odds doubled since two people are coming back, and one of them with a demon inside of them."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"That brat, Ill kill him one of these days."

"Oh and one more thing, time is different in that dimension than our own."

"What do you mean?"

"He told Tonguren that he just got there, which means that its possible that half a day or more is several months for us."

The older woman grumbled and looked out at the city. Most of the time when hero's died the sky would darken, very odd but when they assumed Naruto died it stayed bright, it even got brighter so that one image filled her with hope.

"At least hes safe."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?"

"The people there would think this place was weird, same to their world as well. Before Tonguren left he caught a wiff of something, he smelled several demons before leaving."

"Several?"

"From his estimate they are all over the world, they possess normal people so they can walk among them unknown, luckily they aren't like the demons we have here, if there were then that place would be leveled, they don't know the use of chakra and the only defense they have are these things called guns, they fire metal pebbles at their target. Thats all we know for now."

"How did he find so much about that new world?"

"He is very good at what he does. Mostly infiltration and gathering info, but he is also a very good messenger toad."

"Hmm, so at least Naruto is safe for the time being."

"Yes he is, but knowing his ability to get into trouble I would guess he won't be safe for long."

Tsunade chuckled and nodded her head at that, it was very true that Naruto got into trouble way too much, even Kushina didn't get into as much trouble as him. She sighed as she closed her eyes and went over whether she should tell the village or not.

"Is that all? Because I need to figure out what is our next move."

"One last thing, I wanted to tell you the great toad elders vision."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Through a thick fog he saw Naruto with two brothers hunting things that don't belong in the world, he also will spend time with a blonde woman and he said they will become closer. He will then come to a choice to stay there or come back at a price."

Tsunade sighed and looked out the window.

"Anbu"

"Yes maam?"

Three Anbu appeared in front of her, all of them had interacted with Naruto so when they heard he was alive they were thrilled but when they heard there was only one way to come back and that it had a price on it they almost groaned, his life always had to be so complicated.

"Bring me the rookie 12, sensei's included, the ichiraku chefs, Iruka, konohamaru and his friends."

"On it."

They disappeared in a swirl of leaves and came back in a few minutes with the wanted people. Some of them didn't really take much of the impact that Naruto was missing on the outside but you could tell something was wrong. Like Gai and lee stopped hugging it out and yelling youth all the time. Of course everyone enjoyed that to some degree they knew those two weren't guy and lee without doing that. Hinata was the worst off. She was just a husk of her normal self, her eyes were sunken in, red and puffy from crying and she hasn't eaten in days. She just stays in her room curled up in a ball. The only reason Iruka comes out of his house is to take care of classes for school. The ramen stand people closed down their shop for a week so they could mourn Naruto, Konohamaru took it like any nomral kid, cried it out then said he would make Naruto proud by becoming Hokage. He started doing double the pranks he was doing before to honor Naruto. Kakashi was just about as bad as Hinata considering he lost all of his teammates before and his sensei.

"Well I have very good news and bad news that goes along with it."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I wont sugar coat it. The good news Naruto is alive, safe and sound."

Everyone cheered except for Sakura who knew something wasn't right about the situation.

"Where is he and whats the bad news?"

"Actually where is he and the bad news is one and the same. When he activated the seal he went into another dimension where he is currently locked unless we can copy everything about the seal, use the same amount of chakra he used and then find a way to bring the person who went back, and the odds of getting back would drop because there are two people coming back."

"so your saying its impossible."

"At this moment, yes. But we got a message from the elder toad. He said that Naruto is where he belongs."

"How dare h-"

"As much as I hate to admit it Naruto was never happy here until he got respect from the villagers from saving the village from pein. And he said that Naruto in the future will have a choice to come here, or stay there... he also said he was going to fall in love with someone there."

Everyone smiled at that thought and the same thing went through their minds.

'That Naruto has some dumb luck at points, I hope hes ok.'

"so the best we can do is to study the seal and hope to find a way back. The closest thing we have to a seal master is Kakashi so lets get a move on people!"

Everyone got moving to find books about seals and everything on the possibility of dimensional travel.

XXXX  
With Naruto: several weeks later.  
XXXX

Naruto walked home from his job. He got one at that restaurant he went to. The lady he talked to turned out to be the boss and when he said he could make an amazing dish she said if she liked it he could stay, thankfully Ichiraku's gave him their recipe if her promised to still go there. He made the best one and gave it to her. She liked it allot. It made the restaurant popular and he got a raise. Naruto smiled at the memory till he saw two police men standing outside his door. He walked up to them and waved.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yes are you Mason Kaze?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"We have a report that you aren't going to highschool."

"So?"

"So you have to go or we will throw you in juvey, you dont want that do you?"

"No officers I don't."

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom died a few minutes after she gave birth and my dad died a few days later in a car crash."

"We are sorry to hear that."

"Its fine, anyways whats the nearest high school?"

"About 5 miles from her, you take main street and take a left on festival, it will be on the right."

"Alright thanks officers, have a nice day."

Naruto waved at them and turned to his house.

"I should get it today, I saved enough and I don't want to walk all the way to school."

Naruto turned around and headed in the opposite direction. He walked for several miles till he arrived at a car dealership and he walked over to a orange Camaro (?) with two black stripes down the middle.

"Ill take this one."

"You sure sonny? This costs allot of money."

"You know that little Japanese restaurant downtown?"

"Ya, they have the best ramen you will ever eat, why?"

"I work there and that was my recipe. I got a big raise so I should be able to afford it."

"Well good for you, and thats amazing ramen, how did you make it?"

"A family friend gave me the recipe, I added a few things that I thought might make it a little better."

"Well if you got the money just come inside and we will take care of the paperwork."

Naruto nodded and went inside. For thirty minutes Naruto was inside there dotting is I's and crossing his T's. When he finally finished the man handed him the keys and took him around back.

"That one out there is just a show one, the new ones are back here."

He pulled off a tarp and there was his car, shiny and awesome in Naruto's opinion.

"Thanks allot, sorry for doing it so late, just needed a new ride to school other than my feet."

"Your welcome sonny, have a good time at school."

"We will see."

Naruto stepped into his car and drove off to his house, well apartment. He parked it into the parking garage and attached anti-theft seals to the car, anyone other than him that tried to get in would be shocked and sent to the other side of the room. Naruto opened his door and yawned as he stepped inside. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. When he woke up he heard the phone ringing and he picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Mason I need you to get down here, we have allot of orders on your ramen and we cant fill them all fast enough."

"Ill be right down."

Naruto bit his thumb and went through some hand signs. The blood from his thumb dropped on the floor and formed a perfect copy of him.

"Alright, you go take care of the ramen orders, Ill go to school."

"Got it."

"And I take the car, Im not walking 10 miles total to school and back."

The blood clone nodded and left. Naruto yawned and got into his normal routine, push up, sit ups, crunches, lifting the refrigerator off the ground for bench pressing. Then he ate breakfast and headed out. When he arrived at the school he found that most of the parking spaces were taken. Saw one to the side and was about to take it till he saw a girl pull in opposite of him. He sighed and waved to her to take it and she smiled and mouthed thank you. Naruto nodded his head and pulled off to the back of the parking lot where he found a parking space. He got out of his car and started walking towards the school. When he arrived he noticed all the kids were either talking to each other, just standing waiting for the bell to ring so they can enter, or staring at him, just a few were staring at him of course. He was the new kid and everyone can tell when there is fresh meat in the water, other than that it was for his clothes, he traded out his pants for a pair of jeans but kept his favorite shirt, his lucky shirt actually. It was black with the orange symbol of Konoha in flames, next instead of a head band he wore a regular baseball cap with the Konoha symbol on the front, he had it custom made. After that he had black sneakers on and a coat with seals hidden in the sleeves for daily things. He heard someone come up behind him and he turned around to see the captain of the foot ball team grinning like a great white finding half wounded prey in the water.

"Hello there new kid, I'm dash whats your name."

"Mason."

"Hello there mason, mind helping us out a little?"

"With what?"

"You will see."

Dash pulled Naruto along to the back of the school till Naruto saw a site he hated. Being pinned by two jocks was the girl he let in before. And a boy, obviously he liked her and she didn't realize, was being beaten on by the other three jocks that were there.

"You see, she is kicking her feet too much so I can't talk to her, you mind holding them for me?"

Naruto growled and walked over to the jocks holding her. He grabbed them by their collars and shoved them against the wall then punched the first across the face, sending him down the ally, and kicked the second in the stomach.

"Why you little bastard!"

Naruto grabbed the three that were hitting the boy and threw them, literally threw them through the brick wall. He glared at dash and started walking towards him.

"Listen here, with me in this new school I'm going to set down some rules, no bullying, no stealing, no calling names, no nothing, you turn, you do your school work, you go to practice and you talk to friends, thats it, do I make myself clear."

"Sure thing sergeant mason!"

Naruto saw the smirk he had on his face and Naruto turned around and grabbed the jock behind him by the throat.

"I said, nothing other than school work, friends and sports."

He dropped him on the ground then grabbed Dash, punched him and sent him through 3 classrooms, the girls and boys bathroom, the cafeteria all the way to the principles office with a note on his stomach saying.

'as long as I'm here no bullying will occur.'

Naruto smirked as he helped the boy up.

"Come on lets get you two to the nurses office."

"Thank you for doing that."

"It was no problem."

The bell rang and Naruto turned his head.

"We need to hurry up."

He set the boy on his back and took the girl in his arms.

"Hang on back there"

Naruto started running towards the front. When he arrived he saw an ambulance taking dash to the hospital with an apparent broken neck.

XXXX  
With sam and dean a few days later.  
XXXX

Sam and dean stared at the ground as they waited for a job to come in.

"We could have done something."

"Sam there was nothing we could do, Max was too far gone."

"I still feel we could have done something dean I j-"

Sam held his head as a vision appeared in front of him. It was Naruto laughing in a school when suddenly someone walked out and punched Naruto across the face, the place he was in literally exploded, the people were unharmed.

"What did you see?"

Sam turned to Dean with wide eyes as he stood up.

"We should head for Kansas."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a boy get punched in the face, and the room exploded."

"Exploded?"

"Exploded."

"Well that's new."

When they arrived in Kansas they looked for the freaky stuff in the newspaper till the come across something on the back.

"Look here, jock claims to be having fun with friends when a kid comes out of nowhere and sends him through several walls with a single punch."

Sam looked skeptical as Dean read this and he turned back to his computer.

"Whats the friends story?"

"Its the same except for two kids that said they were being bullied when someone named Mason Kaze helped them by knocking the jocks out with a few punchs and kicks."

"Well what do you know."

"Well I was looking up this 'Mason's record and it only goes back several weeks after that nothing. But a few days before his records are made a light was seen in a corn field as well as a giant explosion. When police arrived they saw a crater with strange markings in a circle but that was it. A week later after they filled in the crater and planted seeds the farmer came out to look at how the seeds were doing and the corn was almost as tall as the rest. Thats in a few nights Dean, this diffidently seems like our kind of job, I say we talk to the kids who were bullied then go find this mason fellow."

"Sounds like a plan, afterwards we should go get some pie."

"What is with your addiction to pie?"

"Pie is great man."

"Lets just go"

Naruto was talking to Danny and Ashley when he saw two guys in suits walking towards them.

"More police I guess."

"50 bucks says FBI."

"Your on Mason."

"Come on Danny don't get into another bet."

"I like betting with him, its fun."

"Hello, we are FBI agents youn-"

"Told you, you now owe me 50 bucks."

"Damn."

"See ya guys later, I'm gonna go gas up my car. Meet me at my place when your done."

"Alright see ya Mason."

"So just a few questions about what happened the other day."

"Alright."

"Did you notice anything weird?"

"Other than a guy throwing two guys twice his size through a brick wall, no."

"Did you smell anything like sulpher?"

"Nope, too much blood in my nose."

"Did you notice any cold spots?"

"It was a summer day, no"

"Did you notice anything odd about Masons eyes?"

"No, wait... I think I saw them flash a different color but I couldn't see very well."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded.

"You mind telling us where Mason lives?"

"Sure, Ill write down the address."

Ashley quickly jotted down the address and gave them the paper. They said thank you and headed to Naruto's place. When they arrived they knocked and when no one answered they picked the lock. They stepped into the room cautiously as they took a look around, guns at the ready then Naruto came out with headphones on his ears and a book in hand to get a drink when he turned to his right and time seemed to stop. Naruto just stared at them as Sam and Dean stared back before a drip was heard from the kitchen sink.

"POLICE! SOMEONE HELP CAL-"

Naruto was tackled to the floor by Dean while Sam took a look around the apartment. Naruto tussled with Dean for a bit before running towards the door after he stood up. Naruto was again tackled and he scrambled towards a chair. Really he was just messing with them, he knew they broke in and he wanted to have some fun before he broke their faces. Finally a butt of a gun hit him on the back of the head and he pretended to drop. Naruto felt himself being picked up roughly before being put in a chair.

"Find anything?"

"No, just the regular teenage stuff except a few cigarets, beer, empty ramen cups, books about dimensional travel and a few odd pictures."

"How odd?"

"Well not really odd, looks like with family and friends but they look... weird."

Naruto almost growled a little as he heard shuffling and cracked open his eyes to see Dean holding a picture of his parents, the only picture he had of them both together, funny thing was it was a family picture if you considered Kushina's belly. Naruto heard Dean whistle as he looked at the picture.

"Damn this kid has a nice mom."

"Dude, stop ogling that's just wrong."

"Whatever."

Naruto sat up again and began twirling a knife that he got from a seal on his arm. He waited for them to turn around with a small frown on his face. When they did they pulled out their guns and Naruto just tilted his head a little as he grabbed the knife and leveled a dangerous glare on Dean.

"Did you just ogle my mother?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
END  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
Me: FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST CHAPTER YAY! Anyways hope you enjoyed, more to come if this gets popular! JA NE!


	2. Chapter two! On the road again!

Supernaturally natural.  
Me: WELCOME BACK TO SUPERNATURALLY NATURAL! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, seemed like allot of people did, I didn't expect it to be so popular, anyways to my only two commenter's so far, to war sage, I KNOW! I was sick and tired of waiting and finally just started writing, the only two that are any good is a two shot, Naruto is immortal and his name is nathan, it was rather good and would make a good regular fic, the other was sorta the castiel/Naruto one which I still found odd... and to the guest Kouru-kage, you over think things I guess, but I could also use work in certain areas like you said... at least you didn't flame, I consider what you said constructive criticism which I would rather have then flames, while yes the language thing is illogical, first its a fanfic, I can make Naruto purple with yellow pokidots and eat the sun for breakfast, second, how is a shinobi with a giant demon sealed into him passing through dimesions logical? I find that funny actually. ANYWAYS ON TO CHAPTER TWO!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on Supernaturally natural  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto heard Dean whistle as he looked at the picture.

"Damn this kid has a nice mom."

"Dude, stop ogling that's just wrong."

"Whatever."

Naruto sat up again and began twirling a knife that he got from a seal on his arm. He waited for them to turn around with a small frown on his face. When they did they pulled out their guns and Naruto just tilted his head a little as he grabbed the knife and leveled a dangerous glare on Dean.

"Did you just ogle my mother?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter two! On the road again!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The brothers stood there in awkward silence as they stared at the knife, wondering where it came from.

"I thought you knocked him out..." Sam hissed

"I did! At least I thought I did." Dean said and Naruto flipped the knife around like it was a toy. What unnerved them the most is how calm he was, just standing there like there wasn't even a care in the world.

"Lets see, breaking and entering, assault and battery, and I guess from those guns I should add attempt of murder, what else should I add to the charges?" Naruto said nonchalantly as he twirled the knife on his fingers.

"Now, start talking, I want to know why you are here, why you BROKE into MY house, why the hell you attacked me, and most importantly WHY YOU WERE OGGLING MY DEAD MOTHER!" Naruto yelled and the brothers winced and Sam set the gun down on the ground and stood back up with raised hands.

"Can I explain?" He asked and Naruto simple sighed.

"I just told you to explain." Naruto said and Sam nodded.

"Well you may not believe it but... I'm physic, and a couple of days ago I saw you getting punched then the room exploded, thats how we got here today, so usually when I have psychic visions it involves a monster that we are hunting, a yellow eyed demon that is very powerful." Sam explained and Naruto raised an eyebrow

'**Hey Kit, finally awake after that mistake you pulled.**' Kyuubi said, finally awake from his long nap

'Was wondering when you were going to wake up, so is what they say legit?'

'**probably, I can feel a very powerful force here, not as powerful as even Shikaku but still powerful enough to do allot of damage, and one of them is in the center of it all, and its blood is flowing within the tall guy there**'

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall and looked at Sam intently.

"So, you came here to see what was up correct?" Naruto asked and they shook there heads.

"We also found out a large light filled a field about two months ago, and thats when your fake credentials come into existence, now you can say its dumb luck or you came from the light, which means you aren't human, and we usually hunt things that aren't human." Dean said and Naruto raised an eyebrow before he chuckled a little.

"Well, looks like I have been found out, though where I come from I'm as normal as they come." Naruto said then squinted a little

"Scratch that, forgot there is only 8 others like me... actually 1 other." Naruto said sadly as he sighed and sat down on the chair he was in previously. Naruto motioned to two other chairs and they moved behind Sam and Dean.

"Well, you know allot about me, at least part of me, well very little of me, how about I know a little about you guys." Naruto said with a grin and only Sam sat down but Dean kept his gun raised, not trusting Naruto for what he just did.

"So, first I'm going to explain a little about me. My name is Mason Kaze, believe it or not, I came from another dimension." Naruto said with a smile and Dean looked at him like he was Crazy.

"As I said, believe it or not... anyways I was making a barrier for my village when my old teacher came up, I made a mistake in the writings and it sent me here on accident. So now I am trying to find a way back." Naruto stated like it was an everyday thing.

"Basically when it comes to seals, any single mistake can be fatal, making the seal unstable so who knows what will happen." Naruto said with a yawn.

"So, your guys turn." Naruto said as he pointed at them.

"Well our names are Sam and Dean winchester, we are hunters, we basically hunt things that go bump in the night like ghost, vampires, were wolves, vengeful spirits, demons." Sam said before he was interrupted by Naruto's laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Dean asked a little angry.

"Oh nothing, its just that if you were fighting the demons back at my dimension you would be mincemeat." Naruto said with a cockeyed smile.

"Oh ya!? Who says!" Dean says a little annoyed. Naruto just shrugged and in a puff of smoke was holding a picture of the 9 Tailed fox who was standing next to Naruto, which was a little blip at the bottom of the picture.

"Thats why, these demons are much more powerful than the ones here." Naruto stated flatly and they looked at the picture in disbelief.

"So anyways I think we have enough info about each other." Naruto said with a shrug before heading towards the fridge and grabbing three beers from it.

"Either of you want one?" Naruto asked and they both nodded and he handed them both a beer before sitting down across from them again.

"You can put away your guns now." Naruto said flatly and Sam picked up his gun before putting it away but Dean kept his in his hand, obviously not trusting Naruto just yet. Naruto shrugged and took a swig from his beer than grinned like a maniac.

"You know.. I can't get drunk?" Naruto said and Sam smirked as his eyebrow raised.

"Oh?" Sam asked curiously

"Yup, some guy had this contest that if a guy can drink 50 beers without getting drunk they get a thousand bucks and a lifetime supply of beer, guess who won?" Naruto asked and Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me, no man alive can go 50 without getting a little drunk." Sam said and Dean huffed.

"You got to be kidding me, how should we trust that you aren't a demon, or yellow eyes himself!?" Dean said as he raised his weapon again. Naruto shrugged and took another swig of his beer.

"Well, you could test me, or you could just take my word for not killing you once you stepped into my home." Naruto said calmly and Sam nodded a little before he pulled out a flask and splashed Naruto with water and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked a little pissed and Sam put the flask away and looked at Dean who relaxed a little.

"Just checking to make sure you weren't a demon..." Sam said as Naruto looked at the time and sighed.

"Well if you guys don't mind leaving I have friends coming over, don't want them freaking out you know." Naruto said as he picked up his beer and and flung it into the trash, landing perfectly inside of it with a 'thunk'.

"Yes of course, sorry for bothering you, call us any time alright?" Sam said and Dean grunted as Naruto took a phone number and waved at them as the exited, after turning on a fan and opening a window to air out the sell of alcohol he sat down in a chair and took out a book on dimensional theory. Half an hour later he heard a knock on his door and smiled.

"Come on in!" Naruto yelled and the door opened to show... Ashley and Danny standing there looking around and smiled as they walked in.

"So are those two guys still here?" Ashley asked in a different tone and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, they left about half an hour ago." Naruto said and Ashley frowned.

"Well, they will be back so we will be waiting for them." 'Ashley' said and black smoke came from the ventilation shaft and swamped Naruto, filling his mouth and after a few minutes of spasms he coughed up the cloud and growled as his eyes flashed to the purple black ring pattern that we know as the rinnegan.

"How is he not possessed!?" The demon asked the cloud and there was hissing coming from it and 'Ashley' turned to look at Naruto.

"It says you hold a demon inside of you already, so who are you and what is your status!" The demon yelled as her eyes changed to black and Naruto simply smirked as he held out his hand.

"You don't need my name or status, you just need to know that you are going to die today."

'Fresh meat Kurama.'

'**Oh yummy! Been awhile since I had demon**'

Naruto instantly appeared by the demon possessed Ashley and grabbed onto her head.

"Human path." Naruto said coldly. After a few moments of silence Naruto pulled his hand away to show a black cloud in his hand where it quickly drained into Naruto's stomach, where the seal was. Before the one in Danny could escape he quickly grabbed that one two, absorbing it and sending its form to Kurama. Naruto forgot about the third that disappeared after he grabbed Ashley's falling form and placed her in a chair followed by Danny. He realized he couldn't be near them if it meant they were in danger and Naruto picked up the phone and he dialed the brothers number.

"Hello?" Sam's voice appeared over the phone

"Ya, I need you guys to come pick me up, I think its safest if I travel with people like you." Naruto said and he heard arguing over the phone.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sam asked after a long pause.

"My friends were possessed by demons, they tried to possess me as well." Naruto said and there was more silence, obviously he was on speaker phone so Dean could hear.

"How did you f-"

"There are things we can talk about later, right now though I think its safer to be with you guys considering the third got away." Naruto said as he looked around realizing the third one wasn't there.

"We will be right over." Sam said and the line went dead. Naruto hung up and quickly grabbed a few things from around the house, puffing them away into a storage seal on his arm. He passed by a mirror and saw his eyes were still changed and he closed them before opening them again to show his normal blue eyes. He heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it just to get splashed in the face again. Naruto's eyes stayed closed in a comical fashion as he spit out a little water and cracked open his eyes as he glared at Sam who shrugged and walked inside with his gun raised. After checking the area to make sure it was clear and making sure the two teenagers were alive. Sam turned to Naruto as he put his gun away.

"Sulfur, it was diffidently a demon attack, how did you fight then off?" Sam asked curiously and Naruto shrugged

"Got lucky I guess." Naruto said and started walking towards the door as he pulled on a string.

"Better get going, cops are going to be here in a couple of minutes." Naruto said as he put a note down saying what 'happened' in a sense. Naruto walked down a flight of stairs followed by Sam and Dean as they headed towards the impala. Naruto stood by the car with a smile as he looked at it up and down and whistled.

"Now this is a car." He said and Dean smirked as he pulled out the keys.

"Sure is, baby's been very helpful on many occasions." Dean said and Naruto walked around to the back of the complex. After a few minutes they heard a roar and Naruto pulled up beside them with a smirk as Dean stared at his car.

"This is my baby, take a GOOOOOD look because you will be seeing my license plate from now on!" Naruto said and Dean smirked as they both took off, Naruto laughing as he pulled in front of Dean and took off down the road. A few hours later they pulled into a motel where they got a room, separate from each other. Later that night when Naruto was sharpening a sword he had from Konoha he heard a knock on his door and made it disappear in a poof of smoke before he said 'come in'. The door opened to show a less than pleased Dean and interested Sam.

"Mason, we are here to get answers, if you are going to be a hunter we have to have trust so we need to know a few things before we begin to trust you because as far as we know the only things that can take care of a demon is a exorcism spell." Dean said as he kept a hand behind his back, obviously on the gun he was holding and Naruto sighed.

"Alright, so you want to know more about me... well lets start with the basics. I use a special kind of energy that is made from spiritual and physical training, basically you train allot physically and mentally then you have a good amount of this energy. Anyways it is capable of many things, like lets say simply changing the wind direction or walking on water or hanging upside down on the ceiling, to blowing hot compressed flames out of your mouth and creating Tsunami's with just a touch of a finger. So basically this energy got me stuck here, which kinda sucks but allows me to test my skills in a place where it doesn't exist. But back to the info you wanted. Back where I come from you had special blood traits, called blood line limits, have no idea why they call it that considering it breaks the limits of a regular energy user. Anyways they could do very interesting things, some could see through walls, into vaults and people, predict your movements and copy your techniques with a flick of their eyes, create forests out of thin air, while others had more unique ones like using bones from their bodies as weapons, making crystal from thin air, vaporizing people to the cellular level with dust. Clans had special techniques to go with their bloodlines, my clan had two but one was very rare and the other wasn't practiced much, finding it to taxing to use. The first was called chakra chains, creating chains of energy to hold down anything, even the moon if they had enough energy. The second was so rare it was only seen three times in several hundred years, it grants the user unknown power, able to control gravity, repair bodies in an instant, bring people back from the dead, absorb energy itself, or my personal favorite and the reason why I was able to take care of those demons, remove a soul from someones bodies with just a touch of my hand." Naruto stopped there letting it all sink in. Naruto could tell they thought he was crazy, considering they knew crazy well and this was above crazy. They thought that till suddenly purple chains erupted from the walls and wrapped around them, holding them still as they kept them down. Naruto walked over to them and his eyes slowly morphed into the rinnegan scaring them slightly.

"Convinced or do I need to find a demon to rip his soul from the persons body?" Naruto asked and they simply nodded. They wouldn't believe it if they weren't seeing it and the chains disappeared and Naruto yawned a little.

"Well, better get some shut eye." Naruto said as he flopped onto the bed and turned over to signal he was done talking for the night. When they left Naruto sighed to himself as he stood up and walked towards the wall, taking a shaky step onto it before taking another step and falling on his back. He had found his chakra control was terrible again. He growled slightly and created 30 clones, the max he could really fit in the room. After 30 minutes of practice he would dispel them and make thirty more, ever increasing his chakra control till the rising sun started to appear over the horizon. Naruto sighed as he flipped down from the wall followed by his clones. He wasn't second natured at it, so he had still had a little training to do. Naruto slipped on his cloak that his father gave to him, the fourth Hokage robe and smiled a little as he looked at himself in the mirror, it was rather nice to wear it again in such a strange world. Naruto sighed as it poofed away again and Naruto sat on the bed. Naruto soon heard a knock and tilted his head as the door swung open and Dean stood there glancing around the room, guessing watching out for the chains.

"Need something oh tough and burly one?" Naruto asked with a smirk and Dean shot Naruto a look.

"We found a job, we were hoping to train you a little in combating ghosts, ghouls you know all that stuff, but jobs always take precedence." Dean said and Naruto nodded.

"Lead the way." Naruto said as he followed him out, hopped into his car and started following the two brothers when he called Sam on his cell.

"So whats the case?" Naruto asked.

"Well, a man went missing in a parking lot next to an apartment building, the only witness was a boy who was up late watching TV, he swears that the man was taken by monsters." Sam said and Naruto pursed his lips.

"Alright then, lets get a move on!" Naruto said before he hung up the phone. The trio soon arrived and he got out of his car to see Sam and Dean discussing something and he walked over to them.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked and Sam nodded.

"You see, we usually disguise ourselves as a government agents so we can get into crime scenes and such, well we just remembered that you don't have a badge an-." Naruto help up his hand stopping them. He pulled out a blank card then closed his eyes, it shimmered slightly till it said 'FBI agent' at the top and he smirked as they stared at it wide eyed then Dean turns to Sam.

"There goes your idea for the 'bring your child' to work day." Dean said and Naruto smiled as he took out his wallet and placed the card over his drivers license. They quickly walked up to the witnesses house and knocked on the door. A woman answered and they flashed their false id's to be let in.

"I already told the police what had happened." She said as she let them in and Naruto spoke up.

"Its just a precautionary measure, while my colleagues talk to you mind if I talk to your son?" The woman looked at Naruto and her face knitted in a thinking look.

"Aren't you a little young looking to be FBI?" She asked and Naruto smiled

"Its from my mothers side, my family has longevity and we look years younger than we actually are, the longest person to ever live in our family was my great grandfather and he lived to be 300 years old." He said with a smile and the woman gaped before sighing and calling for her boy. The boy ran down the stairs and Naruto walked with him up to his room to talk a bit. When he got up there he saw lots of action figures, monsters like godzilla, superhero's like superman and batman, and posters of Call of Duty and cars. Naruto smiled as he looked around then sat on the bed as he looked out the window. Naruto's eyes scanned the road and saw tire tracks with his advanced vision and he frowned slightly.

'Kidnappers?' Naruto thought as he turned to look at the boy who turned on the TV.

"So, what exactly were you watching last night?" Naruto asked

"Godzilla." The boy answered and Naruto sighed as he looked down at the street again.

"See anything strange?" Naruto asked and received a shake of a head.

"I did hear something though, it sounded like kinda like a cat then a pop then screeching." He said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. It sounded like one of his friends cars that had a bad transmission.

"Well, I think I know what took him, thanks for your time." Naruto stood up and was about to leave before the kid asked a question

"Are you really older than you look?" He asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I'm actually the youngest and best in the FBI" Naruto said with a smile before walking down the stairs and patting Sam on the shoulder saying he got what he needed and headed out to the car, followed after a few minutes by Sam and Dean.

"So do you have a description of what took him?" Dean asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Not exactly, how many monster do you know that can drive cars?" Naruto asked and the brothers rose an eyebrow each. Later than night they were inside a bar discussing Naruto's theory, trying to find a monster that made certain noises but because of that pop it wasn't much of anything, they thought maybe a balloon or trashcan or something that got stepped on but everything was in working order when they checked. No sulfur either so they ruled out demons. It was rather hard case so Naruto sighed as he drained his 12th beer and headed out towards the car. He heard shuffling and glanced around at the cars. He heard shuffling under one of the cars and bent down to see a cat and smiled as he pulled it out and set on one of the cars before pulling out his keys before swiftly falling to the ground and disappearing under the cars. Now Naruto was no fool he knew people were there so he let himself get 'captured' so he can find the other victim. Of course plans like this have gone wrong before but since they were just like normal civilians he would have no problem dealing with them. Naruto faked being knocked out as he was pulled into a car, laughing and talking was heard as the car was turned on like a screech and Naruto grinned inwardly.

'Jackpot.'

Naruto thought as they took him somewhere mysterious. Naruto, after several minutes, felt the car stop after going down a bumpy road and was pulled roughly out of the car before being dumped inside some kind of cage. When he was sure they were gone he stood up and dusted himself off to see the victim on the other side looking at him.

"You were awake that whole time?" He asked

"Yup, came here to get you." Naruto said as he glanced around at his surroundings and find a cable. Naruto reached up and started fiddling with it.

"Well this is some fine escape plan you came up with." He said with disdain as he watched Naruto

"Might want to look away." Naruto said and the man shrugged before shielding his eyes before Naruto pumped lightning chakra through the cable causing the locks to short circuit and pop open making the man gasp as Naruto pulled out a tri-pronged knife and began walking carefully towards the door.

"Keep calm, don't make any sudden movements and listen to every command I say if you want to get out of here alive." Naruto said and the man nodded before following close to Naruto as he gently pushed open the door. Naruto peaked out to see two people coming their way with trays of food and he hissed for the man to hide. The man scrambled over to a pile of hay and Naruto dived to his left right as the cellar door opened the and the two men entered, one carrying food and the other a rifle. When they saw the cages empty they were about to cry out till Naruto came up behind one and snapped his arm, making him drop the gun before knocking him out with the bottom of the blade and he dodged a punch from the other man before sliding under him, giving his crotch a kick in the process and jumped behind him delivering a chop to the back of the neck knocking him out cold. Naruto smirked as he took off the gun and handed it to the man.

"I'm better with close combat, you support me if things get hairy, who knows how many more there are." Naruto said and the man nodded before they headed out towards the house that was near by. Naruto crept by the window that was lighting the darkness outside. He peaked over the top and saw that a man was sharpening a blade while he waited for the boys to get back. Naruto put a finger to his lips as he started walking around to the front where he jimmied the door and came face to face with a girl. Naruto would have just told her to be quiet but he saw the edge of the knife in her hand and the look in her eyes so he quickly grabbed her and put a knife to her neck meaning if she yelled, bit or anything like that he would slit her throat wide open. Her eyes widened as she tried to struggle a little till she felt the metal on her neck and stayed still. Naruto quickly knocked her out before laying her on a chair and silently walking through the house to the main living room, passing bones, teeth, body pieces, bloody equipment and it sickened him. Naruto almost spit on the ground from the horror show these people were putting on. Naruto quickly slipped in behind the man and put a knife to his neck and he stiffened.

"FBI, your under arrest." Naruto said as the man smirked a little and went to grab the knife but soon found his arm literally snapped in half. He yelled as he grabbed his arm and nursed it as Naruto picked the man up and forced him to move Naruto quickly grabbed a phone making sure the man was watching the... he wasn't sure where to place that thing that calls himself a human. Naruto dialed the guys number and waited to be picked up.

"Hello?" Sam's voice appeared over the phone.

"Sup." Naruto said cheekily and he heard Sam growl.

"Where the hell are you?" Sam asked/demanded.

"Oh here and there, got kidnapped, escaped, help incapacitate the enemy, turns out its just humans, scumbag, almost cannibal humans. I have NO idea where I am, AND I got a man with me helping me... hold on a minute" Naruto quickly bopped one of the brothers that he pulled out of the barn on the head when he started to stir again, knocking him flat out again.

"Anyways hes helping me keep the hillbilly freaks in check. I couldn't see where I was going because of the bag over my head but I know you take a right down a dirt road, on the highway I guess but thats just.. you know, a guess." Naruto said rather boredly as he sat down in one of the chairs. Naruto talked with Sam a few more minutes before hanging up and watching the man from a little bit away. Naruto heard a 'beep' and turned to see his phone say 'GPS locator on' and Naruto smiled before tucking it into his pants pocket and sitting there, he could get some training in but the police/brothers were going to be here soon. Naruto yawned a bit as his eyes scanned the surroundings then grimaced at the 'decorations' the family had. It was surprising how many 'Orochimaru's' there was out there. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the bad memories from flooding his mind. After a good 30 minutes of waiting and several knock outs later they heard shuffling from outside and pulled out the knife before Dean burst into the room to see the people all tied up. Naruto waved lazily as his eyes were half closed, a smirk plastered on his face as his eyes bounced between Dean, the man and the criminals.

"Guess we are out of here?" Naruto asked and Dean nodded.

"Cops are on their way, should only be a minute or two, lets hit the road Mason." Naruto nodded with the same smirk on his face as he walked off with Dean to the impala, they slipped into the car and took off down the road to pick up Sam. Naruto flipped on the radio and turned up the sound as 'Highway to hell' by AC/DC played.

"Mason, you enjoy this music?" Dean asked surprised.

"Hell ya man, can't beat the classics." Naruto said with a smirk and Dean returned his smirk as he turned it up just a little more. They laughed as they pulled up to the parking lot where Sam was standing with a pack over his shoulders.

"Man, I was still pretty skeptical of you but you're alright." Dean said as Sam raised an eyebrow as Naruto stepped over to his own car.

"So where were you Sam?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Getting the police... what did I miss?" Sam asked

"Well, Dean just found out that I'm the better blonde." Naruto said with a twinkle in his eyes as he slid into his car and made the engine roar causing Sam to snort and Dean to chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE! Sorry people My throat has been hurting me something FIERCE so I might take a few days off... ANYWAYS HAVE A GOOD LIFE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! Lot more to come! Obviously going to skip a few jobs because thats over a 200 chapters and I don't feel like writing that much...


	3. Chapter 3: A hunter is born

Supernaturally natural.  
Me: AND WE ARE BACK TO ANOTHER EPISODE OOOFFFFFF! SUPERNATURALLY NATURL! * ghost people applauds * now most people are complaining about the library scene, guess what, I CAN DO IT! FOR I AM A GOD IN THIS RELM!  
Dean: Great another person thinking hes god  
Castiel: Jack, that did not end well for me.  
Me: FUCK OFF! Anyways a man once told me just because I can doesn't me I should, well I did it so stop BITCHING! ITS OVER! SILENCE MORTALS!  
Dean: * Tasers Jack * ok, while we get him subdued you guys enjoy the chapter!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on Supernaturally Natural  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto flipped on the radio and turned up the sound as 'Highway to hell' by AC/DC played.

"Mason, you enjoy this music?" Dean asked surprised.

"Hell ya man, can't beat the classics." Naruto said with a smirk and Dean returned his smirk as he turned it up just a little more. They laughed as they pulled up to the parking lot where Sam was standing with a pack over his shoulders.

"Man, I was still pretty skeptical of you but you're alright." Dean said as Sam raised an eyebrow as Naruto stepped over to his own car.

"So where were you Sam?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Getting the police... what did I miss?" Sam asked

"Well, Dean just found out that I'm the better blonde." Naruto said with a twinkle in his eyes as he slid into his car and made the engine roar causing Sam to snort and Dean to chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 3: A hunter is born  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto sighed as he was leaning against a chair in the hospital, it had been months since he had joined the squad and allot of things has happened since then. They trained Naruto in the ways of the hunter, he learned to keep about 50 pounds of salt in a single seal, and over 30 gallons of holy water in another. After the episode with the cannibal family, hey went to Chicago to take care of some animalistic deaths. They found a strange symbol there that they found out later controlled a zorostrian monster called a daeva. It reminded Naruto of the zero tails slightly, just a little bit though. Though it was all a ploy to capture the brothers father. It was a wild ride that one once John winchester appeared, and he was surprised to see a new partner among his sons but soon they were ambushed by the daeva. Sam had a streak of brilliance though and dispelled it with flares. Later john said they shouldn't be together, that it was too risky. After that they go to this haunted house turned out just to be some kids imagination from a website, it ended easily with Dean burning down the place. After that they got a tip from their father and they investigated a case where kids were going into coma's. Naruto discovered it was a vampiric witch known as a shtriga. Shadow clones really helped learning about ancient legends and lores. Naruto figured out who it was though, that doctor really pissed him off for some reason and he found out why. Before the brothers could put the plan into action as using the kid as bait, Naruto stripped the soul from the shtriga and killed it restoring the kids to normal. The next case Naruto found weird, it was a murdering painting. Naruto never liked paintings in the first place and this didn't help when a girl came out of it and tried to kill him. It was still a ghost though, a spirit, a soul. Naruto quickly took care of it before it killed Dean, and since Naruto told them already about his ability to steal souls it didn't really unnerve them that much till they saw the girl scream and disappear into his belly. They burned the picture after that and went on their merry way. The next one was easy, at least to Naruto with his speed. An old friend of John's was killed by a nest of vampires in boulder colorado. They discovered a letter for john, who suddenly shows up. The letter says that a gun the vampires stole, an old colt, has mystical abilities and is said to be able to kill anything. Of course Kurama stayed silent and Naruto knew what he was thinking and Naruto reassured him that he wasn't going to use it on the demon making the large fox let out a sigh of relief.

"Who am I going to have such amazing conversation's with if I'm alone?" Naruto said and gained a snort from the old kitsune. They were ambushed by the nest, and the leader tried to kill the boys but is stopped when the colt is proven to be real when John puts a bullet through his head. Naruto found a case and went off on his own to take care of it, just a werewolf problem and it wasn't that hard to heal the poor soul, seal off the demonic wolf dogs influence so he could be with his children and wife. Naruto then got a call from the hospital that his contacts are in the hospital from a terrible hit and run. And so here he was, sitting in Deans room wishing he learned medical jutsu a long time ago. Sam was ignoring Naruto, thinking if Naruto had been there it would have been different. And it would have been with Naruto's ability to sense evil intentions. Naruto was beating himself up for not being there, completely forgetting the rinnegans ability to heal beings instantly. Naruto cursed himself, unaware of Dean trying to get his attention via his out of body experience. Naruto sighed as he sat in the room and watched Dean, feeling responsible for the whole thing. Naruto bit his finger as he stood up and shook his head. It was all up to Dean at this point. Days passed and Naruto was in and out of Dean's room, when he wasn't in there he was looking for ways to heal, all of them were just myths though or too dangerous to try. Naruto cursed himself as he paced back and forth, trying to think of a way till he saw John hobbling to the basement. Naruto raised an eyebrow and began to follow him. Naruto watched the man as he started to make a summoning ritual. Naruto frowned, he knew those things weren't good. In a puff of smoke... nothing happened. Naruto almost let out a laugh till a man appeared and told John he shouldn't be down there. He just pulled out the colt and aimed it at the mans head. The man grinned before his eyes changed to yellow ones.

"I knew you were better too good to fall for that, what do you want John." The demon said as two more men appeared by him.

"I came to make a trade." John said and Naruto grit his teeth.

"What would I want that you have?"

"The colt." The demon wasn't stupid, it knew what the colt was, and that John had it.

"So what do you want me to do?" The demon asked boredly.

"I want you to bring my son back." The demon made a tutting noise.

"Well, I would do that but the colt isn't a big enough bargaining chip." The demon said as he started walking away.

"I also have information on the blonde." The demon stopped in mid step, the blonde had been a thorn in his side for awhile, and he still only knew that the demons were killed when his eyes changed. The demon paused and turned with a raised eyebrow.

"What kind of information?"

"Info about where he came from, what he does, his powers, I don't have it all but I have enough for you." The demon mulled over the information then shook his head.

"I can take care of that brat without your so called info, lets go." The men nodded before walking back towards yellow eyes.

"Wait!... I will give you..."

Naruto sat next to Dean in disbelief, he had tried to stop them, but it was too late. They shook hands and then John handed the demon the gun then it disappeared when he rushed into the room. Naruto chewed the man out but it was already too late. Naruto sighed as he looked at Dean who was sitting up in the bed and looking around. I walked out of the room as John walked in and I glared at him, he flinched but walked over to Dean to talk. Naruto leaned against the door as he saw Sam walking towards him.

"Can you believe it? Dean just woke up!" Naruto sighed, he didn't want to tell them what actually happened. If they were smart they would figure it out. Naruto watched John go into his own room and a crash was heard soon after. Dean and Sam soon rushed in and found their dad on the floor, dead. Naruto shook his head as he walked down the hall, nurses passed him as they went to go see what the crash was. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to do anything in this situation, when someone sells their soul it was the persons to do with what they wanted. No one else could take it unless they gave it away, sold it, whatever. Naruto sat down in the chair as failures from the past and now a days weighed down on him. He had to do things that he regretted, he couldn't save Sasuke, he died attacking the village, he couldn't save others, he couldn't save John, he felt like such a burden on others because who ever he was around seemed to die. He managed to save Obito though, replaced Madara's cells with his own and he went through therapy to take away the brainwashing. But he still felt so... empty inside. Naruto scowled as he stared at a spot on the floor, like it had all the answers in the world. He had immense powers, he had knowledge, speed, abilities that could knock people for a loop. Yet he could not save people, sure he saved quite a few by stopping Obito but how many people died before, those he couldn't save. It felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

'The weight of the world is always on our shoulders Naruto, its a choice of what we do to combat the feelings. Some drink, some write, some have sex, some train till they drop, some eat till they can't eat anymore. What will you choose kid?'

A flashback appeared infront of his eyes as he saw himself sitting next to his fallen master, Jariya of the sanin, the galliant, the super pervert.

'I'm going to train hard! I'M GOING TO PROTECT MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE AND BECOME HOKAGE!'

Jariya chuckled and ruffled Naruto's head causing him to pout.

'Thats good and all, but nothing takes away the pain like a women.'

They talked for awhile more before Naruto urged the old man on to train him more and Naruto batted away the flash back. He didn't need anymore painful memories. Though he didn't want them, they flooded his mind during the days. He now stood beside his car as he waited for Sam and Dean, he wanted to give them their space so they could give their dad a hunters death. He shook his head again, he had done it countless times before as memories of promises, happy moments, things like that flashed into his mind. Naruto turned his head to see Sam and Dean walking towards him. Dean was taking it the worst though, he wouldn't admit it but he was devastated because of his father died. Naruto sighed as he stepped into his car, not wanting to confront them feeling it was his fault for not acting sooner. Naruto started driving as the guys started going through their dads things, till dean pulled out the cell phone and started playing the messages. When a womans voice pulled up Sam convinced Naruto to turn around, which he did and started heading in the other direction. After several hours of traveling they came across a bar, called the road house. It seemed a little abandoned but they parked anyways Naruto pulled out a tri pronged Kunai while the other two brought out pistols and they slowly made their way over to the bar and Naruto jimmied the lock before slipping inside slowly followed by Sam and Dean. It was basically empty of people for a bar except for a man on the pool table and Naruto had to chuckle, he liked the guys style. He heard a click of a shot gun and turned to see one pointed at him and he just raised an eyebrow. He turned his head to see a blonde point a rifle at the small of Deans back and Naruto shrugged before he disappeared in a blur and both shotgun and rifle were in his hands, pointed at the women. They gasped as their eyes widened and Naruto tutted a bit.

"Now now, lets play nice." Naruto said with a grin as he quickly unloaded the weapons and placed them on the counter before he stepped back to dodge a punch from the blonde girl, he kept dodging her punches as she started speaking but he kinda blocked her out.

'Shes cute, fiery spirit, and a defender, I like her already.'

"Guess you are a wimp from dodging all of my punches." Naruto pouted a little and channeled a little nature chakra from a seal he had to collect it into his torso and stopped dodging, her fist connected with it. A couple of seconds passed before she pulled her hand away and nursed it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MADE OF, STONE!?"

"Why don't you come here and find out." Naruto teases, Naruto turned to see Sam, Dean, the other woman and the man talking together on the other side of the bar and Naruto sighed before sitting down in a chair.

"So, names Mason, whats yours."

"Jo..."

Jo glanced at Naruto and titled her head.

"Hello Mason... your hair and whisker marks seem familiar."

Jo shook her head a bit before walking over to talk with the others. Naruto couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. Then something hit her.

'Wonder why my hair and whiskers would be familiar...' Naruto just shook his head for a moment then turned to his right to see the man standing there beside him.

"Names Ash, its nice to meet ya Mason" Ash said as he held out his hand, Naruto shook it with a smile as he stood up.

"Like your style Ash."

"Thanks man, so tell me, is your hair naturally spiky or do you gel it?" Naruto snickered as he ran a hand through his hair, that was one of the first things Dean asked about him.

"Its naturally spiky, from my dad side of the family. Same with my eyes, skin tone and hair color."

Naruto and Ash got to talking, really random things as the woman known as Ellen talked to the the brothers and Jo seemed to hang back a bit. It was starting to become night as the guys started talking to Ash, giving research to find out where yellow eyes was and Naruto was sitting at the bar as he was drinking from his fourth beer, he was bored. Like REALLY bored. Usually he would prank someone, or train but with very little people here he couldn't prank, and since Ellen and Jo didn't know who he was he couldn't give away his powers yet. Naruto almost hit the bottle against his head to make some kind of commotion. Suddenly Jo sat next to him and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"are you as bored as I am?"

"Nope, I'm worse" Naruto said with a chuckle and set the bottle on the counter after he drained it and sighed.

"Wish those idiots would get on the move, so damn bored its killing me." Naruto sighed again as he closed his eyes and looked down at the floor for a moment. Naruto suddenly got an idea and took out a book seemingly out of nowhere and began to read, along with it fell a little orange book that Jo picked up. She opened up while Naruto was distracted and managed to read the first 5 pages before slamming the book shut and about to punch Naruto till he glanced at her and paled a little as he grabbed the book and reverently dusted it off and put it back into his pocket which only made her more angry.

"Sorry... I don't read it but its all I have left of a man that treated me like a grandson... we were really close." Naruto said with a slight sorrowful look in his eyes causing her to stop.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry." Jo said quietly as she guessed the man died.

"Don't be, he got his fair share of beatings for peeping on women to write this junk." Naruto said with a laugh as he thought about all the times he had to drag his ass back to a hotel.

"He was a great man other than being a super pervert, this was his first book." Naruto said as he held out a book to the girl, she gingerly took it and gave Naruto a look say that if it was perverted it wouldn't end well for him. She opened it to the first page as she began to read and Naruto turned back to his book. Really it was a book called 'Singing for dummies.' with a genjutsu over the cover. Sure he learned a bit from the library, he needed to know more. They say that music calms the savage beast, Naruto already knew how to play the guitar he just needed a few more things to start his own little clone band. After a bit Jo set down the book with a small smile.

"Its actually pretty good." She said and Naruto smiled as he pulled out the original copy.

"You can keep that one, I have the one he gave me." Naruto said before slipping it into his pocket which right now seemed bottomless to Jo.

"So tell me Naruto, you said he treated you like a grandson what was he actually to you?"

"He... was my god father, I was an orphan for several years after my parents died in a terrible accident." Naruto said, Jo lowered her head a little and was about to say sorry.

"Its alright, I dealt with it a long time ago, plus I can't really complain. I wouldn't be here if it didn't happen." Naruto said wistfully as his eyes glazed over slightly, staring into space as he thought about his life. Jo nodded a little.

"I lost my father in a hunting accident, so I know a little of what you went through." She said quietly and Naruto almost snorted out loud at how wrong she was but let it be for now. Naruto went back to his book signaling he was done talking and Jo went back to her own. Ellen glanced over at the two for a moment and smiled before going back to talking with the brothers and Ash. After a bit Naruto was fed up and glanced around to make sure no one was looking and began to creep towards the back of the bar, of course anyone who was with him more than a month knew when he was about to do something and Dean glanced at him before turning back to his conversation but Sam shook his head.

"MASON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Naruto stopped mid step as he turned around and gave a cheesy grin.

"Er... nothing?" Naruto said innocently as he took another step and Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Come on Mason I know you were about to pull a prank."

Naruto pouted a little and lowered his head before slinking back towards his seat where he plopped down and sighed heavily.

"What was the prank?" Jo asked curiously and Naruto shrugged.

"It had to do with Tacs, monkeys, water, and ketchup." Naruto said and Jo arched an eyebrow before shaking her head and moving back to her book, still curious about how he was going to pull that off.

"Hey Mason, we got ourselves a case while Ash here goes through some data." Dean said as he started to walk towards the door. Naruto jumped off and dashed towards the door, quickly passing Dean and hopping into the car giving a loud beep for them to hurry out and Sam to chuckle and shake his head.

"That kid is about the best hunter there is, but he can't wait for the next case. He is bored almost all the time... anyways we will cya after we are done." Sam said with a wave before walking off to hop into the car.

"So where are we going?"

"Mishicot, wisconsin, there have been several deaths there, parents shredded to pieces inside their own home. Thing is a carnival just came into town."

Naruto smirked as he started driving off to their destination.

"So, any theories?" Naruto asked and Sam shook his head.

"It could be a werewolf, who knows really. We will just have to go there and find out what we are dealing with." Sam said and Naruto nodded as he kept driving as Sam explained the situation in detail. Dean was very silent, as if thinking over a few things. It took Naruto half a day to get to the area, they parked infront of a house surrounded by police tape. Dean, Sam, and Naruto slipped out of the car and Sam and Dean grabbed their fake ID's while Naruto just made his own with a genjutsu. He slipped a Tri pronged Kunai in his back pocket and covered it with a black leather jacketas he walked behind the two brothers who flashed their passes and passed under the tape. Naruto quickly followed them and glanced around as they reached the bedroom. There was blood everywhere, it was like someone through tomatoes into a wood chipper and sent the remains everywhere. Naruto shivered as unwanted memories were brought back about the fourth great shinobi war. It was called the most bloody war there was, all for 9 people. Naruto sighed a little as he shook his head to clear his thoughts and started concentrating on the room, it diffidently wasn't a werewolf, they weren't THIS bloody, and usually left the person with just its heart ripped out. Plus they left an odd dog smell, and Naruto couldn't smell it anywhere.

"Well, we know we aren't dealing with a werewolf." Naruto muttered loud enough for the brothers to hear who nodded as they looked around the gruesome display.

"I'll go talk to the kid, you guys check out the neighbors. See if they noticed anything." Naruto said as he turned on his heel and started walking off to find the boy. It didn't take him long since he was the only kid sitting there with dead eyes on the ambulance. Naruto walked up and sat down next to the boy. A silence passed between them as Naruto looked down at the boy and the boy just stared straight ahead.

"Hey there." Naruto said a little awkwardly and the boy looked up at Naruto for a minute.

"You mind telling me what you saw?" Naruto asked lightly and the boy shook his head. Naruto already suspected this and took out a pen and paper.

"How about drawing it Eh?"

The boy glanced at the paper before taking it and then the pen before starting to draw, it was a crude drawing of a... clown. Naruto nodded and took the paper and pen before taking out a small, dulled Tri-pronged Kunai, more like a charm for a necklace really and handed it to the boy.

"This is for luck, keep it safe and a secret." Naruto said and the boy nodded before Naruto walked off to find the brothers. When he found Sam and Dean they were questioning the next door neighbor when Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention. They nodded before saying their goodbyes and leaving to find out what Naruto got for information. Naruto held up the picture and handed it to them who raised an eyebrow at the crude picture.

"Seems we are dealing with a deadly clown." Naruto said with a smirk as he put his hands in his pockets and Sam gulped a little.

"Looks like we are going to the carnival boys." Naruto said as he turned and walked off to the car, the brothers quickly followed as Naruto started the engine as they slipped into the car and Naruto drove off to find the carnival. Naruto soon pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the car, he grunted knowing that he wouldn't have much luck using his negative feeling sensing if all these people here were having trouble at the games and getting annoyed. Naruto sighed as he sat on the hood of his car and looked around rather bored, he watched Sam and Dean go off to investigate. Naruto watched everyone closely, he wanted to use Kyuubi's chakra but he wouldn't be able to till he was sure everyone was gone except for the workers. Naruto bit his lip a little as his thoughts traveled over to Jo, she was very beautiful and had a fight spirit, almost like Hana he guessed. Naruto shook his head a little as he went back to the case, Naruto's extensive knowledge VIA shadow clones gave him a boost. There was something missing about this case, something big that would have it all crashing together and Naruto shut his eyes. He learned from Shika how he was able to think like that, when he put his hands together he was blocking the outside world, allowing his concentration to sky rocket. Of course he was smart without the trick he was even smarter with it. So Naruto put his hands together as if he was concentrating his chakra, closed his eyes and the noises of the fair began to slip away till they were dull in the background, his mind going over all the facts, and then all the monsters he knew. Even then he still couldn't put the face to the scene, he tried and tried and then sighed in exasperation as he leaned back against the hood. His mind wandered again, his life was nothing but to try and find acceptance, from the beginning he wanted to be seen as normal, be invited into the other kids play time, able to play Ninja and hunter nin with them. Then he wanted to be seen as equals, wanted to be brothers with Sasuke. Then he wanted to bring his brother back and protect his precious people, and in the end they accepted him after he saved their lives during the pain attack, the glares stopped and they finally saw him as human, they accepted him, they invited him into their little circle of humanity... invited... invited! Naruto shot up off of the car as his eyes widened.

'Its a Rakshasa!'

Naruto quickly jumped off of the hood and ran into the carnival and he ran across Dean and Sam soon after and panted a little.

"I figured out what it is!"

"Yes?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"Its a Rakshasa! I went over the data in my head and it didn't make sense, no werewolf could have done that. Then I was going over certain memories of mine and something clicked. What little info they got out of the kid was that the clown was standing outside on the lawn, he invited it in. why would a monster wait to be invited in? Because only that kind of monster waits to be invited!" Naruto said in a whisper as people passed by and Sam nodded.

"Do you know how to kill them?"

"A brass knife, but I would mostly rule it down to just brass, anything brass I guess but better stay as close to the lore of it." Naruto said and they nodded.

"So the next question is how to know what is what and who is who." Dean said and Naruto grunted.

"It would be easy for me if it wasn't for all of these people."

"Let me guess, another ability you have hidden form us?" Sam said with a small smirk and Naruto shrugged

"I can sense ill intent, but with all these people getting annoyed at their kids, rides, stuff like that its not going to be easy picking out the darkest intent so I say we wait till they close then I will look around for the ill intent alright?" Naruto said and they nodded and decided to enjoy the fair a bit. Naruto was sitting in a booth eating a hot dog when a teen girl sat beside him and tilted her head as she looked at him with a critical eye. Naruto was starting to become uncomfortable till he turned and looked at the girl.

"What do you wa-" Naruto's breath hitched as he stared at her. She wasn't anything special, had ok bust, slim waist and auburn hair but what he was staring at was a necklace with the Uzumaki symbol with a 9 fox tails wrapped around it.

"Nice costume buddy." She said and Naruto tilted his head.

"What do you mean."

"I mean the costume of Na-"

"MASON!" Naruto turned to see Dean running towards him and he grabbed his hand, pulling him towards a booth.

"Food eating contest! Need a partner now!" Was all that Dean said as he dragged Naruto off. Naruto just shrugged wanting to forget the girl. Suddenly he was plopped down infront of a large plate of burgers and he grinned, he learned quickly that the only things to match up to ramen even barely were cheese burgers and peperoni pizza. Naruto heard the rules, all the normal stuff as he licked his lips and cracked his neck. Then the starting bell rang and he was a blur, scarfing down the wonderful pieces of meat, fat, bread and cheese as he raced with the others, dean was keeping up with his large bites but it was clear Naruto was going to be finished before the others as he acted like a vacuum with the burgers. As soon as he finished he held up his hand then let out a loud burp followed by his usual foxy grin soon followed was a man at the end of the table, the mans teammate and Dean were almost tied, frantically trying to get into the lead of the other. Soon Dean raised his hands as he finished his last burger followed by the man who grunted and Naruto grinned widely.

"Whats the prize?"

"1,000 dollars and all the burgers we can eat whenever we pass in the same town as the fair." Dean said and Naruto laughed as he jumped off of the stage and headed off to see more activities. By the time it was night Naruto was very tired and stuffed to the brim, almost literally. Naruto let out a large content sigh as he walked into a shed, closed his eyes and suddenly he was encased in a golden aura, a cloak fluttering behind him as black lines stretched across his body. A black stain came across his senses as he felt evil intent getting farther and farther away and he quickly put a genjutsu on himself, disguising his kyuubi cloak as he launched out of the shed, making it break slightly as he almost literally flew towards the source. Sure enough when he arrived it was a clown with a twinkle in his eyes and Naruto waved his hand.

"Yo, you know your a bit far from the carnival right?" Naruto said with a smirk as Sam and Dean stepped behind the monster. Suddenly he turned invisible but it Didn't stop Naruto as he pulled out a brass knife and stabbed it into the things arm. It screamed as steam started to appear from the room, soon followed by two more blades from Sam and Dean, one in the chest and one in the stomach. It coughed before screaming loudly and almost literally exploding as Naruto grinned as he released Kyuubi's chakra and released the genjutsu before he collapsed to his knees and grunted a little.

'Takes either more chakra to use techniques or my chakra control is shot.' Naruto thought as he stood up, feeling slightly empty fro using the Kyuubi's chakra and his own for his transformation jutsu.

"Come on guys, time to head off back to Jo's place." Naruto said and turned to walk to the car till he heard snickering and turned to see Dean and Sam smirking. Truth be told they were almost brothers, albeit rather strange considering he was from another dimension but still.

"Whats so funny?"

"Jo's place? Seems you have a crush." Dean teased with his smirk widening and Naruto shrugged and headed towards the car.

"You guys coming or not? Remember its my car so I will drive off whether you are there or not" Naruto shot back making their smirks drop and race after him since he WAS their ride. Naruto dropped Dean off to work on his car. He went to pull away but felt he had to stop for a moment. Naruto looked out over at Dean from a distance as did Sam wondering why the stopped. Soon after they saw Dean starting to beat on his car with a tire iron. They were both shocked to say the least, for it was Dean's most prized possessions. Naruto shook his head and got out of the car as he walked towards Dean till he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave him, he needs to deal with it himself, even if you talked to him he wouldn't listen..." Sam said as he looked on with sorrow at Dean from a distance.

"I know what hes going through and he needs someone..." Naruto said as flashes of Jariya's death went through his mind.

"Maybe so, but he won't listen nor will he talk so we need to stand back and wait, much like a hunter waits for the deer." Sam said a little softly and Naruto sighed before nodding and going back to the car.

'One things for sure, this world needs me more than my home...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: Sorry for the major timeskip, as well as the 'not reacting soon enough' for John, it will play an important key inside the story! Though I may lose some readers... SO!  
XXXX  
**HHHHIIIINNNTTTTT!  
**XXXX  
The reason why I am speeding this up is to get to a certain point, I was hoping for around the time they meet chuck but it may be earlier, so if Chuck can write about Supernatural, Can't the maker of Naruto, make Naruto? * evil laugh *  
XXXX  
HINT END!  
XXXX  
Anyways for all who are wondering I have a Chatzy link inside my profile for all users who want to ask questions, suggest things, complain, bla bla bla you get my drift ANYWAYS ONTO THE NEXT CHATPER! JA NE! 


	4. Chap 4: First real hunt

Supernaturally natural.  
Me: AND WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER EPISODE OF SUPER!NATURALLY! NATURAL! Here are the comments from last chapter!

_Did Naruto really not stop the deal as soon as the mention of giving info on Naruto was said? That's betrayal, even if it is used to save Dean's life, no point in saving one life if it's gonna kill another as indirect but active result, him taking it so well is somewhat surprising. You also might wanna space out your bigger paragraphs, gets kinda hard to read. You also might wanna get a better excuse for Naruto other then simply forgetting about an ability he has. Also, the pacing is rather quick but you explained that, but when you get to character dialogue you might wanna make those have more depth if you get what I'm saying. They seem rather lackluster and rushed. ~ Tormound  
_

While yes he was willing to give away Naruto's information. He knew with Naruto's abilities he could hold out on his own. Working on making bigger spaces and yes that excuse sucks but its too late unless I revamp, as for the characters your probably right, I was busy that day so the rush kinda went into the story.

_GOOD BUUDY..  
KEEP IT GOING..  
BUT MAKE GAPS B/W SENTENCES.  
TAKE A BETA READER.  
CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAP. ~ Naruto Luffy_

Thanks, Working on that, can't find one at the moment and glad you enjoy! As you can see next one is below. Anyways LET IT BEGIN! LET IT BEGGIINNN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on supernaturally natural  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"You guys coming or not? Remember its my car so I will drive off whether you are there or not" Naruto shot back making their smirks drop and race after him since he WAS their ride. Naruto dropped Dean off to work on his car. He went to pull away but felt he had to stop for a moment. Naruto looked out over at Dean from a distance as did Sam wondering why the stopped. Soon after they saw Dean starting to beat on his car with a tire iron. They were both shocked to say the least, for it was Dean's most prized possessions. Naruto shook his head and got out of the car as he walked towards Dean till he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave him, he needs to deal with it himself, even if you talked to him he wouldn't listen..." Sam said as he looked on with sorrow at Dean from a distance.

"I know what hes going through and he needs someone..." Naruto said as flashes of Jariya's death went through his mind.

"Maybe so, but he won't listen nor will he talk so we need to stand back and wait, much like a hunter waits for the deer." Sam said a little softly and Naruto sighed before nodding and going back to the car.

'One things for sure, this world needs me more than my home...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 4: First real hunt  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto yawned with his eyes closed, right now the brothers were talking with Ash about some weird stuff in Montana. It usually meant a case or some weirdo's. Right now he was going over happy memories, well tried not to because it just brought up how he couldn't save people and how his friends were a long ways away. Being with the brothers also meant he couldn't send messages back and forth.

'I should try and sneak away after a bit... give some more messages and see how everyone is going.' Naruto smiled a bit as he imagined the Konoha eleven. Lee would be yelling about youth with his arm wrapped around Sakura, Kiba would be acting all Macho after the let down from Hinata after he asked her for a date for the umpteenth time.

Shino would be silent as ever, the man was worse than Sai, who would have been reading a book and giving out more nicknames Ino would be telling Choji to lose weight and he would tell her it was part of his clans jutsu while he ate potato chips. Shikimaru would be wondering how Temari was doing while muttering about troublesome, referring to the blonde trapped in the other dimension. Naruto chuckled a little at the image. Then Neji would be trying to figure out how to Ask Tenten out while she thought about the next legendary weapon to find.

Kurenai would be there taking care of the baby, Tsunade would be glaring at him, telling him how stupid he was then would kill him in a bone crushing hug. Shizune would shake her head and Tonton would oink like usual. Kakashi would read his smut, Gai would say how cool Kakashi was and how youthful Naruto had been to get... back. He suddenly realized the image changed to him appearing outside the gates of Konoha, more people were added like Bee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. More and more friends were added and he felt a tear slip from his eyes as he sat up with a tired sigh. He glanced around and saw everyone busy except Jo who was watching him and he put on his foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thinking about something sad?"

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed as he sat up and sat down next to her.

"Just thinking about friends... wondering if I will ever get them back." Naruto said lowly, just for Jo to hear and she nodded her head in understanding.

"I lost my father you know." She said quietly, thinking it would be better to help the other blonde if she gave a little information.

"Mine died giving his life to kill a powerful demon who wanted to destroy our land" Naruto said and he heard a growl.

'Hey, can't say a man who was half crushed, like Frankenstein himself hypnotized you with his sharingan eye after he pulled you out of my other where my father sealed you into me now can I?' He thought to Kurama who huffed and went back to sleep. Naruto KNEW that somehow the beast and the Nara clan were related.

"Well we have something a little more in common." Naruto laughed a little making her huff.

"Sorry, but I don't think you lost your mom and were hat-" Naruto closed his mouth tightly as he looked away from Jo, though the villagers repented it still hurt very much to talk about, not only that but he almost gave information away. He felt a hand on his and turned to see wide blue eyes staring into his and his heart flopped a little.

"You lost your mother?" Naruto nodded as his gaze intensified a bit making her stomach to somersaults, her eyes fluttered a little and they looked away after a bit, a light blush on both of their cheeks. Naruto turned to see Sam and Dean head towards the door and stepped in beside them.

"There a job?"

"Large amount of decapitations and cattle mutilations in Red Lodge, Montana. Could be yellow eyes or some sort of cult." Sam said and Naruto nodded, turning back briefly to see Jo staring at him and she turned away quickly and he smile at her turned form before running out the door with the brothers. Ellen walked beside Jo with a hand on her hips.

"So, a small crush on that Mason guy?" Jo squeaked and blushed as Ellen chuckled. Naruto slid into the drivers seat and took off down the road after Sam and Dean got in. It took them several hours before arriving at the destination. Naruto yawned a bit as he leaned back in his seat and let Sam and Dean go into the sheriffs office to ask questions. He glanced around town and didn't notice much about the place. Well a normal person or hunter wouldn't notice much. A person was staring at the car. Naruto watched the man as he watched the car, the windows were tinted to an extreme degree, courtesy of John. He had no worries of being seen but he knew the man was probably smart, so he guessed that the man guessed since the two got out of passenger side doors who was driving?

Naruto watched the man for a little longer before smirking, closing his eyes and concentrated gravity to his will and suddenly the chair pulled out from under the man making him fall over and Naruto burst out laughing as the man looked around to try and find the culprit. A few moments passed before the man got up and left, he guessed going to his car to get going.

"Alright so its not cultists." Naruto turned to Sam as he slipped into the front seat. Naruto had made sure a long time ago that the two brothers took turns in the front seat, it saved arguments and headaches.

"How so?" Naruto asked and Sam sighed

"When it comes to the sheriff him/her count as the whole populace so when there isn't any hesitation while they make fun of us it almost all the time means that it isn't what we questioned. That man didn't hesitate at all to put us down when we asked about cultists." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes a bit.

"Then what could it be? Couldn't be demons because there are no other signs, werewolves attack humans most of the time same with vampires." Sam sighed and shook his head.

"We don't know, lunar cycle doesn't add up to be a werewolf and I don't think vampires would go for animals" Naruto sighed a bit before nodding his head.

"Alrighty then, so who wants to know what I did!" Naruto said cheekily and Dean shook his head with a smile.

"Who was the victim this time Naruto?"

"Some guy who was watching us, black, he looked crazy-ish." Naruto said as he nonchalantly examined his fingernails.

"Well, while he was watching us _someone _pulled his chair out from under him." Naruto said with a smirk and Dean laughed a bit. Naruto pulled up by a hotel.

"Alright, first things first is to get a room, next I say we hit the bar!" Naruto said with a chuckle. Sam and Dean nodded at the assessment and Sam went to go take care of the room while Naruto went with Dean to set the few things they had in the room. Naruto kicked back after a bit and yawned. It had been a thing they had set up with their few travels, whoever got the to the beds first got them and the last one got the seat/couch if they were lucky. Naruto snickered as Sam rushed into the room and sighed in exasperation as he saw Naruto spread across one bed and Dean's bags across the other.

"I do believe you have to claim it via body contact... and all he did was set his stuff there before going to the bathroom." Naruto whispered with a smirk and soon Deans things were by the door and Sam was sitting on the bed with the same smirk on as Naruto's when Dean walked into the room.

"HEY! I ALREADY CALLED THE BED!"

"Sorry, you have to at least sit on the bed to claim it not set your bags down and go to the bathroom." Naruto said with a chuckle and Dean growled before huffing and grabbing his coat before going outside to find a local bar. Naruto and Sam laughed before Naruto heard an engine rev and his eyes widened.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DRIVING MY DAMN CAR!" Naruto yelled as he slipped on his own coat before slipping out he door and running after his car that was pulling away. Briefly in his mind he was wondering why the war jackets all the time but he pushed it to the back of his head as he jumped through the passenger side window into the seat.

"TO THE BAR SLAVE!" Naruto said making Dean grumble before putting the car into gear and tearing out of the parking lot leaving poor old Sam to walk, like he needed to. They had quickly formed a nice team since Naruto and Dean were the ones to hit the town instead of books Sam would stay back and study the events on his computer. They pulled into the parking lot and Naruto slipped out of the car, put on a pair of sunglasses and started the cool walk he had made and masted years ago.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto turned to see Dean looking at him like he was crazy, in reality he was crazy to do this job but it was fun, he heard someone say awhile ago.

'Pick two, A job that, Pays well, is fun, or is legal. True story.'

Technically this job was only fun half of the time so he had a very crappy job. But he didn't care much, it beats having to fight for the fate of the world from a mad man.

"Oh I'm about to go into that bar to look for clues, what are you doing?"

"Don't get smart Scooby-doo, why are you walking like that?"

"Just cause I can, mad cause I'm better?" Naruto said with a snicker before walking off again, albeit less like he was before.

"HELL NO!" Dean yelled after him, quickly running after the blonde as well to catch up. When Dean caught up Naruto had stopped by the door.

"Thousand bucks says I get a ladies number before you do." Naruto said and Dean grinned, what he didn't know was that Uzumaki luck made him win EVERY time he was gambling, no matter how weird the bet or prize was... except when an Uchiha was present, he could stand one hundred miles away from a lightning storm, with an Uchiha in standing in the center with a lightning rod he would still get hit.

"You're on little man, this may teach you a little respect and humility!" They walked in, pushing a little to get out of the way of the other to try and get in first, Naruto managed to get in first and saw all the different people. His eyes scanned the room with years of field experience and his eyes caught a black man near the back and he shook his head a bit before walking in and sitting on the stool followed by Dean.

"So we are looking for odd things." Naruto said as he took a look around the room. His eyes were great for looking for weird things, the oddest twitch when a word was spoken, the way people sweat on a cold day... the way that one woman's eyes were squinting as she sat in the darker part of the room. Naruto kept his eyes on her and her partners, the way they looked, the way they acted, their paler than normal skin.

He focused chakra to his eyes and formed his vision into a cylinder, tunnel vision. It was like tunnel vision but it allowed itself to telescope out, sacrificing a bit of his vision temporarily to zoom in on a object. He shook his head as he knew what he saw, holes for fangs. He turned to see Dean laying on the charm to try and get a womans phone number. Course they would never use it considering their life style, it was just for the bet.

"-cuse me sir?"

Naruto shook his head and glanced at the brown haired woman talking to him. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Er sorry, lost in the thoughts of life."

"Ah its ok, we have all been there, I was just asking if you wanted anything."

"No, just looking around a bit." Naruto said as he looked around.

"For anyone or just sight seeing?" The woman smiled at him as she saw his eyes flick in her direction for a second.

"Sorta Someone and Something."

"Thats odd, can't it be only one?" Naruto's eyes laid on her for a second again.

"Depends, could be a vampire" Naruto said jokingly and the woman laughed a bit and put a bang of hair behind her ear.

"Ya, ya, let me guess another one of those twilight fans?"

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"No Ma'am, don't read stuff like that, I'm more to down to earth stuff like... I don't know war of the worlds?" Naruto laughed again as did the woman and she lent on the counter, showing a bit of her cleavage to the blonde.

"Names Clara by the way."

"My names Mason."

Naruto held out his hand and shook Clara's. They started to talk a bit and soon a slap was heard, Naruto turned to see Dean holding his cheek and he burst out laughing.

"Friend of yours?"

"Sure is, we had a bet actually to see who got a womans number first, looks like hes falling behind." Clara giggled a bit as she watched Dean sulk.

"So where you planning on getting my number Mr. Mason?" Naruto felt a shiver shrink down his spine for a moment and turned to see a too sweet to be true smile on Clara's face and a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"U-Uh no I wasn't trying I was just staring into space earlier." Naruto said, panicking a little.

"Oh so I'm not good enough for you?"

"N-No! I didn't say that, you are very beautiful a-"

"So you were ogling me?"

Naruto just hung his head, he knew a woman would twist any mans words against them. He held up a small pen with a napkin wrapped around it and waved it around like a white flag causing Clara to laugh.

"Its alright, I know your a good guy, so how about you win that bet and give me a little something of the reward?" Naruto chuckled and nodded a little, set down the napkin and the pen and she quickly jotted down her number and winked at him. Naruto laughed at her antics, picked up the piece of paper and walked over to Dean who was still sulking.

"I won."

"What? How!"

Naruto just set down the number and sat down beside him, Dean brought out his phone and started dialing the number.

"You don't mind that I check if its real do you?"

"You will try anyways even if I said No."

Naruto smirked as he watched the waitress pick up her phone and winked at Naruto again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you give your number t-"

"-o a blonde guy with spikey hair and deep blue eyes with 6 whisker marks on his cheeks?"

"Ya... are you inside the bar?"

"Yes I am, over at the bar."

Dean turned and saw Clara waving at the two and Naruto snickered as the man cursed, took out a roll of bills and handed him several. Naruto took the napkin and walked over to the bar again and sat down on one of the stools as he took out $100 dollars and handed it to her.

"Now this is a nice bet, 100 bucks thanks for the money Mason." Clara said with a giggle and they soon started talking again, just random things to pass the time. Suddenly his phone went off and Naruto checked the caller ID, it said blonde moose and Naruto chuckled. Dean was messing with his phone again.

"Hey Sam, get anything?"

"No, was just calling to see if you guys have anything."

"Well I found something, something that doesn't and make sense at the same time."

"Oh? What could that be?"

"There are fangs here at the bar, now I got to thinking about it and with NO killings here aside from a heart attack and a mugging a few years ago, the only thing that brought us here was those cattle mutilations so I got to thinking, you know how humans change from lets say meat lovers to vegans, murderers to farmers, hardened criminals to average joes. Why couldn't fangs to that?"

"It is... possible, werewolves have tried to stay alive on animal hearts like chicken hearts and cattle hearts alone, think you can follow them?"

"Well by the looks of it they will be leaving soon so I bet I can, won't be too hard to follow them."

"Alright, call me back when you get anymore info... even if they are you know someone, either Dean or another hunter is still going to try and kill them."

"I know, they just need to stay on the move I guess, I will call you back later." Naruto hung up and he waved goodbye to Clara before walking out of the bar and quickly running around to the side. Glancing around to make sure nobody was around he quickly flipped through hand signs and seemed to disappear. He had long since mastered Jariya chameleon jutsu and perfected it even more, while using it he was completely undetectable to everything and everyone, including thermal radars and vampires. It was an incredible invention, up there with the Hirashin and Sealing arts.

Naruto watched the door for a good half hour before the fangs came out and walked towards an old truck, two climbed in the back while two climbed into the cab. He jumped up and landed silently on the roof as they drove away, smiling as he stood about a foot away from the vamps. His chakra kept him well clamped to the truck as they started to take back roads. His mind kept landmarks to follow, so he would know how to get to the place they were going and to get back.

'So, hopefully they will take me to the nest, and my assumption will be proved right.' Naruto thought as they continued to move along the back roads. Soon though Naruto saw a few lights in the distance growing closer to them as they moved on. Soon the truck pulled to a stop infront of an old house and Naruto hopped silently off, not even kicking up dust as he landed.

The amazing thing about this jutsu was it was like he was a ghost. When his feet touched the ground the dust, even water didn't move. The wind went right through him undisturbed. It was like the elements didn't know he was there. He tested it by even walking through fire. He was totally unaffected, it ghosted right through him. The only two problems with this jutsu was that he wasn't a ghost so he couldn't walk through walls, and it created the slightest ripple in his stomach area where the core of his chakra was. No matter how much he tried to repress it, the mass was just to great to control.

"Alright, its time to eat."

One of the women said and a man groaned, she hissed at him and he quickly shut up.

"I know animal blood is disgusting, but its worth saving OUR lives is it not? I mean I bet there might be a few hunters here already thinking the cows killed were some other being, we have to keep our cover low." She said and Naruto chuckled a little, alerting everyone of his presence and he cursed a bit to himself before walking behind a tree and undoing the jutsu and walking out again.

"Well you certainly didn't keep your cover very well." Naruto said with a grin and the vamps were instantly on guard.

"How com-"

"-e you couldn't smell me? I'm a hunter."

One of the vamps launched at him and he blurred for a second, the fang seeming to float through him.

"Don't worry, not gonna kill you even though it is my job. I'm not the most human hunter on the block." Naruto said with a chuckle as his arm seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Now your wondering how I snuck up behind you, well I didn't sneak up behind you, I was ontop of your truck from the start. Why you didn't smell me? Its this technique right here, makes me completely untraceable even to your impressive sensing abilities." Naruto said with a small smirk spreading across his lips. The fangs were glancing at each other as Naruto stood infront of them, he guessed whether to trust him. He pulled out a knife, his 'only' defense and he threw it at the ground infront of the leaders feet.

"I don't use a gun like most, I'm a close quarters person, that is my only defense at the moment. Just want to tell you, you need to move on, hunters are catching on and I don't want to kill you. People, things, everything deserves a second chance. And I know you guys are trying at least to change. So I will say this was a bust if you pack up and move on to a different city, maybe even have your own farm to keep hunters away." Naruto said quietly as he lent up against the tree.

The fangs looked at the leader who was biting her lip, thinking a bit at what Naruto said then looked him straight in the eye.

"How can we have your word." Naruto chuckled a little then opened his eyes to show blood red kitsune eyes making the leader nod her head.

"Your a kitsune?"

"No, but where I come from they cannot be killed, they are stronger then anything my people have ever seen, leveling villages if they wanted to, just for pleasure so we did the only thing that was possible." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"They had to seal them into babies, and they were treated as demons, beating them, trying to kill them, anything they can to get rid of the 'demons'" Naruto spat and opened his eyes to see two vamps staring at him in horror and the last two staring at the ground in anger.

"I was a regular human, till my own father sealed it into me and as soon as that happened everyone hated me, for years, after I became a soldier to help the people they still glared and ignored me. If you don't believe me you can trust me enough to not tell anyone, I believe in people and there ability to change, you wonder why I bet, why I would let 'monsters' free to do what they want, I believe everyone deserves a second chance because I WANT a second chance, to be seen as not the demon but the man, do you understand?"

The leader nodded and held out her hand to him and he shook it. She gave him a small smile and he returned it with his own foxy version.

"We will take your advice."

"Heres something to get you started."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out several pieces. The woman took it and looked at it in awe.

"My trainer, a large pervert had me train near a mountain and when I accidentally blew a hold in it gold pieces littered the area, for three months I mined it out then left the rest to the village below. This is just enough to by a small farm and several cattle. After that its up to you what you do with the rest after wards. If you feel the absolute need to feed on a human, just, I don't know, rob a blood bank truck, that will dull that edge. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, thank you again, we will do as you suggest and have our own farm and might even keep a few bags of blood from the blood bank for emergencies." The fang, no woman lent up and kissed him on the cheek and Naruto chuckled before taking the knife from the ground, handing her a piece of paper with his number for emergencies then disappearing in a flash of light. Naruto appeared outside of the bar where a small tag was and he walked into the bar to see it mostly empty, Dean and the black guy were talking and Naruto pulled out his cell.

"Hey Sam?"

"Ya?"

"Followed them, they weren't real, just some stupid kids killing a few cows. Called them in, taught them a lesson, then called the sheriff. They are behind bars for killing other peoples live stock."

"So this one is a bust?"

"Yup staked it out, nothing, nothing on my nose radar, nothing on any of my senses even my sixths sense so I guess it was just a hunch in the first place. Would have been nice though, to know a fang was trying."

"Ya it would, guess we will be moving on soon then?"

"Yessir, I will tell Dean as soon as hes done talking to his friend."

"Alright, I will see you guys later, got some more studying to do with dad's journal."

"Alrighty, gonna get me a drink and check out the local gunshop, its time to get long range." Naruto said with a chuckle before hanging up, walking up to the bar and quickly ordering a beer. Naruto watched the black man and Dean talk for a bit before downing his beer and walking out the door, guessing he would get the gun and tell Dean later. Naruto walked up into the gunshop and smiled at the old man who smiled back and they shook hands.

"Hello there young man what can I get you?"

"Well not that young, I'm actually 23 just my family has an odd disease, not odd really just allot of scientists want to prick us to get our secret so they can make the big movie stars more beautiful." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Anyways need two pistols, looking for a semi-automatic and a revolver, preferably colts."

"Those are some interesting weapons mister..."

"Kaze, Mason Kaze, and it has been my families tradition to use colt pistols, they say we were friends with Mr. Colt and even helped him make the gun but who can say except the man himself."

"Well alright, well over here we have a couple S-A's, but we only have two revolvers, not that popular now a days, everyone wants the new fancy pistols."

"Only reason I want the Semi is because need fast reload out on the field, going into combat soon with the marines and just want some luck on my side." Naruto said with a chuckle and the man smiled.

"My son is in the marines, fine young man. Hope you two meet."

"Would love to, thing about revolvers, they are not as clumsy or random as a semi-automatic, it is an elegant weapon from a more civilized age of man." The man smiled and nodded his head as Naruto walked over to a case of Colts and glanced over them.

"Since your going to be in the service I would guess you would want something regulation?"

"Sure would."

"Well we have a M1911A1 semi-automatic pistol right here, silencer and laser sight attachment optional and regulation to most police officers. Over here w-"

"I will take this one, I like it."

"Alright... here are my two revolvers."

The man pulled up two wicked looking guns, big pistols with powerful designs.

"The first one is a Colt M1917, .45 caliber gun with a five and a half inch barrel. Next is a Colt Python, 6 inch barrel, royal blue .357 magnum, very powerful work of metal."

"I will take the python, for the M19 I would like both silencer and laser attachments but would also like swirl engraved on the side."

"Why a swirl if I may ask?"

"Just a part of my family I would like to keep on it."

"Alright, I will go ring up the total after I see your gun license, but if I may also ask, if owning colts in your family is a tradition why are you buying your own, shouldn't your dad give you his?" Naruto had long since gotten a gun license, knowing he would buy his own some day, he pulled it out of his wallet and showed it to the man who nodded and went over to the register.

"Yes that would be true but it is also a tradition to be buried with them, so unless you sold them, had them stolen or gave them away and gotten new ones to cover it up, which isn't very honorable in my family, then you are buried with them." The gun smith nodded and added up the full cost, along with several packs of casings for the guns, one third filled on third waiting to be filled with silver bullets and one third with salt with two holsters, one classic and the other the old western type for the python.

"Sounds like a nice way to be buried."

"Sure is." Naruto said and smiled as he strapped the holsters on him, setting the guns inside and hiding them with his jacket after paying, grabbing the bullet packs and waving to the man before leaving. His money may not have been honest, well some of it, he still had his guns. He walked out over to the hotel and walked inside to find Sam and Dean on the beds and he pouted a bit.

"You snooze you lose Mason."

"Screw you, I rightfully had the bed this time!"

"He is right Dean."

"So? The boy doesn't even have a gun."

"Thats true Dean." Naruto said with a grin that meant trouble, shrugging off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor it revealed his twin guns sitting either side of his hips.

"I don't have A gun, I have two." Naruto said with a smirk as the two looked at the python with Awe.

"Why didn't you get two automatics?"

"Because, I like the old ways better." Naruto said before pushing Dean off of the bed and plopping down.

"So, best get some sleep partners, got a long dusty road ahead of us."

"Your not going to let up on this western stuff are you for awhile?"

"Nurp."

"Great." Dean mumbled as he settled into the chair, Naruto hanging up his guns and leaning back against the back wall. It was good to be among friends, but he had a feeling shit was going to hit the fan soon, very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! I sure enjoyed, yet not enjoyed writing this! Damn hot where I am, Annoying, and the Internets down, so I can't post this as soon as I'm done. Now for all of you out there criticizing my gun knowledge, I will tell you know the only things I can access with my internet is google images and mail so all I had to go on was images and my CoD knowledge, so don't go accusing me of anything!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX  
PLEASE READ!  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
**My internet has been reeeaaalll screwy lately, my internet company cut is off SO I have to update from the library, SO THANKS FOR READING!  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
DDDONNNEEE!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Episode 5! children and dead thingsnono

**Supernaturally natural.**  
Me: AND WELCOME BACK TO SUPERNATURALLY NATURAL! Sorry about last update, internet companies are evil aren't they? Can't live without them though or you wouldn't be able to read this! Anyways here are my favorite comments from the last chapter.

_Hahah Naruto made a dude fall. Omfg it was the black guy, John's hunter friend. Oh god claiming the beds. What bout the seal, did he key them in? "To the bar, slave" Hahaha. Lulz his cool walk. Hhaha he made a white flag. Xd dean calls sam moose, I thought craowly gave him that name. Oh I remember this episode. Nice, he can make invisible hiraishin. Nice the jutsu gives him protection against the elements. Omfg that idjit chuckled. Hahah he gave the nest some gold to make their own farm, how nice. Wonder if they can make vamp cows XD. Aww why he lied? They ain't gonna go chasing a nest of farmers. Hahah Naruto is such a liar. Oh god he gonna talk like in the western movies for a while hahaa.__ ~ Rickjames196_

Keep em coming man I just love your reviews!

_I enjoyed the OC chapter to give it a slight break from Supernatural canon and good for Naruto to have his own guns to keep them classic. going to be fun on what is to come and can't wait to see how things go ~ Jebster4781_

Thanks man, glad you enjoy it, keep reviewing!

_very very good.  
Keep it up.  
Can't wait for the next chap.  
Till then  
See ya ~ Naruto Luffy_

Glad you like it, hope you keep reviewing and lately I have been catching up on luffy's antics, I might just make a new crossover with Naruto with one piece, who knows!

AND NOW LET THE SHOW GO ON!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Previously on supernaturally natural  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto smiled as he strapped the holsters on him, setting the guns inside and hiding them with his jacket after paying, grabbing the bullet packs and waving to the man before leaving. His money may not have been honest, well some of it, he still had his guns. He walked out over to the hotel and walked inside to find Sam and Dean on the beds and he pouted a bit.

"You snooze you lose Mason."

"Screw you, I rightfully had the bed this time!"

"He is right Dean."

"So? The boy doesn't even have a gun."

"Thats true Dean." Naruto said with a grin that meant trouble, shrugging off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor it revealed his twin guns sitting either side of his hips.

"I don't have A gun, I have two." Naruto said with a smirk as the two looked at the python with Awe.

"Why didn't you get two automatics?"

"Because, I like the old ways better." Naruto said before pushing Dean off of the bed and plopping down.

"So, best get some sleep partners, got a long dusty road ahead of us."

"Your not going to let up on this western stuff are you for awhile?"

"Nurp."

"Great." Dean mumbled as he settled into the chair, Naruto hanging up his guns and leaning back against the back wall. It was good to be among friends, but he had a feeling shit was going to hit the fan soon, very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Episode 5: Children shouldn't play with dead things.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto watched the brothers as they buried their fathers dog tags in their mothers grave. His mouth was a small slit as he thought of his own family. What he considered family anyways. Tsunade, the Rookie twelve, Ayame and Teuchi, Bee, and all the others he met on his travels across the elemental nations. They were close to him. Naruto shook his head and yawned a bit as he glanced around till his eyes landed on a peculiar sight. Surrounding one grave was a large circle of... death. The grass was dead, the flowers, even a near by tree had... half way wilted. Like it was cut down straight down the middle. He glanced at the brothers before turning back to the circle. He then walked into the middle of it and crouched to look at the marker.

"Angela Mason..." Naruto quickly jotted down the name to look up later then stood up and walked back over to the car and waited for the brothers. He saw Dean walk away to the grave stone he was previously at then saw Dean glance at him and he held up the paper meaning he was already ahead of him. Dean nodded and walked back over to his brother and they began talking. Naruto himself took out his laptop and grinned a bit. This was one of the most powerful laptops and ahead of its time, course it was a military laptop... and it was directly linked into a satellite so he always had internet. He typed the name into the local obituaries and a pretty faced girl came up. He scrolled down past the local things about her and then blinked as it showed she died a few days before. Not even a week ago. He glanced around and then went back to scrolling.

"So do we have a case?" Dean said as he walked up and Naruto nodded.

"Yup, the girls name was Angela Mason, now normally dead grass and such wouldn't really faze me too much but its something to look into. Turns out she died in a car crash only a few days ago."

"A few days?"

"Ya, just short of a week."

"It doesn't me-"

"Sam it is a case, if you had eyes you would see that tree is almost cut in half with light and death, one half in the circle one out." Sam glanced back and rolled his eyes knowing Naruto was right.

"So best thing to do now iiisss?"

"Give me a second."

Naruto quickly found her cell number on her families contact list, hacked into the phone itself and smiled.

"The last person she talked to was her best friend, and before that her apparent boyfriend."

"Apparent?"

"Apparently a few text's were exchanged between her and her friend and it turns out her boyfriend was cheating on her with her roommate."

"Damn."

"No kidding. So best thing to do is check out the friend, I bet you he had something to do with this. Dean your with me, Sam you go look up her boyfriend.

"Wait why split up?"

"Because right now Dean is in no shape to be on his own and you are the more emotional one so you should find out how the whole thing went down."

"HEY! I am as fight as a fiddle!"

"Thats some big ass fiddle, now lets go." Dean grumbled a bit as he slipped into his car followed by Naruto as Sam took Naruto's car.

"So how we going about this."

"Well, you distract him while I knockhim out with a sledge hammer, than we search the house."

" I love it."

"Not the real plan goofball."

"Damn."

"You will talk to him, distract him, I will go around back and plant a bug. Then we see how it goes from there."

"I liked the other plan better."

"So do I but you know how much Sam will bitch when he finds out." Dean 'ahhed' in response as they drove down the road. With the small silence between them Dean glanced at Naruto who was looking out the window, both silent men while traveling but he couldn't help but tease Naruto any chance he got.

"So... you and Jo eh?" Naruto turned to Dean and than picked up a drink from the cupholder, took a couple of sips into his mouth than sprayed it out the open window.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! I BARELY KNOW THE GIRL!"

"I'm not blind, I notice the way you give looks to her, she returns the looks to a degree." Naruto glared at the man who was grinning at him with that mischievous look. He was so mad he could spit in Deans eye, him and Jo? Preposterous, utter poppycock... yet his mind kept fluttering to the idea. He hissed and shook his head.

"Shut it Dean and shove it, we don't need this kind of stuff on a Hunt."

"True, don't mean this conversation is over... anyways what do you think is going on?"

"A curse? A spell? I don't know"

"Well lets think of curses, spells and monsters that could do this."

Naruto closed his eye and start to think then opened them a bit.

"Something that causes death like that around a grave, it could be death its self but death works to keep the world in balance... so something that involves death... maybe a zombie?"

Dean blinked a little at that thought.

"We haven't dealt with a zombie yet, could prove fun."

"Well its a theory, but its the only thing I can think of at the moment..."

Dean nodded before they pulled infront of a house, Naruto looked it over and took a deep breath through his nose before gagging.

"Ya this is where the body is at least, it smells like death."

"Or someone just killed someone a while ago."

"True, but this is her best friends house, no criminal record except for stealing a keychain when he was 8, so I don't think he would kill anyone"

Dean nodded after a moment of thinking and walked up to the porch. Naruto slipped around back and through a Kunai through the slightly ajar window and appeared next to it. He pulled it out of the floor and tucked it in his pouch.

'Got to love the Hirashin' he smirked to himself as he created a few reinforced clones to last two weeks to spy on the kid, turning into random things like change, lint ball, a fly, a couple other things as well. He then proceeded inside, following his nose and the stench of death to the downstairs. He saw the boy at the front door talking to Dean. He pulled out a clone that was disguised as a penny and rolled it under the door to the basement before sneaking back out the window and going around the house to the car.

When Dean came around Naruto's eyes were closed. Naruto could use the rinnegan to see through his clones, and currently he was looking straight at the woman who was supposedly dead, and she was if the nose of his clone was anything to go by, she reaked of death.

"So find anything?"

"Yup, the girl is in the basement, and knowing how angry some spirits are, this zombie is out for revenge and the friend doesn't even know it"

"Who's the target?"

"There is only two people in this world right now that she hates with a passion."

"Ah... So what now, do we wait here for her to make a move or call Sam to meet up and take her out now?"

"I say wait, Sam needs to stay there to protect the Ex and her roommate just in case she gets past our line of sight..."

"Ok then, I will give Sam a call and tell him whats going on"

After Dean made the call and Sam hung around the friends place Naruto and Dean sat parked at the end of the street, watching the house, well Naruto was, Dean was trying his damn hardest to stay awake.

"You go to sleep Dean, I got this."

It was like Dean was just waiting for those words because as soon as Naruto said them his head dropped as he fell asleep. Naruto had gone days without sleep because of the fourth great ninja war, it was easy once you got used to it, plus he had clones surveying every little nook and cranny to make sure that woman didn't escape.

However he didn't need the surveillance at exactly midnight she came waltzing out the front door and down the main street. Naruto snuck out of his car and followed the woman quietly. Naruto saw her slip around back the room mates house and shakes his head.

'Alright, time to spring the trap.'

A crash was heard and he saw Sam bolt from his car, burst into the room with gun drawn and start walking around the house. Sam himself was searching the rooms till he came across an odd sight, infront of him was the room mate scared half to death of the woman infront of her who was tied up in a very large net that was currently being held by Naruto's clone.

"Your a little late."

"Sorry... I was catching a few Z's"

"So, its obviously a Zombie, how do we kill it?" Naruto said as he dragged the woman out, not gently at all either, letting her fall down each step as he pulled her down.

"I was looking it up and there is tons of lore on Zombies, as well as tons to kill them, like silver stakes, beheading, gold bullets, obliterating the head via gunshot, the list goes on and on"

"Lets start out with the staking, seems like something the people in the old days would do eh?"

"True, so we need to take her back to her grave."

Naruto nodded and threw the woman into the back of his car and slipped into the drivers seat, Sam sitting down in the passenger side and they took off.

"So why isn't Dean with you?"

"I gave him a break, he's asleep right now"

"So you give him a break but you can't give me one?"

"Oi! I'm not the one that woke you up!"

"Hmpf"

"Come on, lets stake this sucker" Naruto screeched down the road with a roar of the engine. A couple of dogs bark and a few people complain as Naruto speeds off.

"Isn't it easier to stay quiet?"

"Naw, I like it big and loud" Naruto said with a grin as he made the car screech while he turned a corner quickly, driving up onto the grass and pulling out the bound woman before pinning her to a tree with Kunai and starting to dig up her grave.

"So, this mission is rather easy, think it will be this easy later on?"

"Nope."

"Well thats generally how life is..." Sighs a bit and shakes his head at the slow pace before making hand signs and putting his hand on the ground.

"Earth style: Graver digger jutsu." Naruto said quietly as the ground opened up to show a 6 foot deep hole with a casket at the bottom.

"I used that to bury people after a bad war..." sighs and shakes his head after a bit before opening the coffin and grabbing the now struggling zombie and Naruto scoffs

"You can't get out of these ropes dearest, they are special." Grins to himself as he throws her in and pulls out the stake before showing it to Sam

"Want to do the honors?"

"Naw, I'm going to get some Z's" Naruto nods and then jumps into the air and with all of his force drives the stake into the girls chest, making her choke out before letting go of her life force again. He takes the rope and tucks it away into a bag by his hip and he jumps out of the hole after shutting the casket and makes the same handsigns as before, presses it into the top of the open grave and it suddenly fills up with dirt much like water would.

When it reached the top it stopped and covered itself with grass before Naruto moved away with a grin and a yawn.

"LETS GET SOME SLEEP SAM!" Naruto tells before hopping into his car and screeching off to the motel room.

"We gonna ca-"

"Nope..."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all I'm not letting you finish so I have the right to say I forgot, second I'm not fighting for the bed again."

"You could just get your own room..."

"And miss out on any fun you guys have? No thanks."

The pulled into the hotel and as Sam got his bag Naruto opened the door and his eyes widened, Dean grinning as he was laid across one bed.

"Sammy texted me."

"... alright." Smirks and jumps into the other bed with the same grin as Sam walked inside and groaned.

"COME ON!"

"Nope."

"P-"

"Nope..."

Just on-."

"GOOD NIGHT SAM!" Both Dean and Naruto said before turning over and feigning sleep. Sam grumbles and lays down on the couch and tries to get a good night sleep for the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Time skip: several days later: Simon says  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto hears gasping from the bathroom, blinking he opens the door to find Sam looking pale and splashing water on his face.

"Hey you alright?"

"Ya... just fine."

"Another one of those... visions?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, tell me about it" by the time Sam finished Naruto had closed his eyes and started to think, thats when Dean walked through the door.

"Come on guys lets hit the road, why are you two just sitting here?"

"Found a case"

"Cool, what is it?"

"A man with no criminal record of any kind, is loved by the whole town, suddenly walks into the store and shoots one of his friends then commits suicide..."

"Sounds like our kinda thing, so where is it."

"Thats the trouble, we need to go to the roadhouse to find out..."

"Ok... how did you find out about it?"

"I have my sources Dean."

"I know Mason it just seems so..."

"Unreal? Ya thats basically what we kill for a living, LETS GO!" Naruto walked out of the room followed by Sam and Dean who took their car and Naruto took his, following close behind them as they took off to find the road house. Soon after arriving Sam takes straight off to find Ash and Dean says a quick hello to Jo before following Sam, Naruto sat down at a drinking contest table and he grins at the others who eyed him, obviously most were a good ten years older than him so they thought he was a chump.

"LOOSER PAYS FOR ALL TEH DRINKS!" Naruto yelled making Jo giggle who was watching. Half an hour in 2 of the three had already dropped out and the last one was close behind, and Naruto wasn't even buzzed.

"Wow Mason how are you so good?" Jo said with a raised eyebrow, amazed Naruto could down so much. Naruto glanced at her before tilting another bottle back and chugging it down before slamming it onto the table, break the glass and the table.

"Practice." Naruto said with a grin before the guy backed out as well. He grinned as he stood up victorious and suddenly felt a knife moving across his arm and a splash on his head. He grumbled and wipes the holy water from his eyes to see a few hunters relax.

"Just because I do unhuman things doesn't mean I'm not human!" Naruto sulks at the bar, taking a sip of his beer and really wishing they had some good old fashioned sake.

"OI! YOU GOT ANYTHING STRONGER!"

"No need to yell, here try some whiskey." Ellen poured a small glass and Naruto downed it with one hit, tasted it and coughed a bit.

"Strong stuff, I'll take the whole container!" Naruto said with a grin before taking the bottle, slapping down some bills and taking a large gulp from it. Jo decided to sit next to him and watch the three losers try to pick their broken pride up.

"So how did you do it."

"Huh? Oh I can't get drunk." Naruto said cheekily.

"I drank one thousand beer bottles once and still didn't get drunk, wish I could though, always have wondered what it feels like." Naruto said with a yawn as he knocked another gulp back.

"Mind sharing?"

"Not at all, especially with a pretty lady like yourself." Naruto said with a grin and poured her a glass, and then they began chatting. It started with drinks, then music, movies, books, people, favorite monsters, and everything in between, by time it was closing time the bottle was half way empty, Jo had a good buzz and Naruto was falling harder for the girl.

"Hey, we found something."

"Ya?" Naruto stands up, Jo looking a little disappointed as she knocks back another shot.

"Yup, Guthrie Oklahoma, another kid in relation with the yellow eyed demon, we think hes killing everyone" Sam said as he started walking for the door, Dean following closely behind.

"Alright lets rock and roll!" Naruto ran after them, leaving Jo behind looking a little miserable till he came back, made sure Ellen wasn't looking and gave her a kiss on the cheek before dashing out of the bar with the bottle in hand. Jo herself had a light blush on her face as she put a hand to her cheek and Ellen shook her head, her eyes on a bottle of beer that just so happened to reflect Jo and Naruto's moment just right so she can see it.

Naruto himself was grinning from ear to ear before he picked up his phone and dialed Sam.

"Ok, so whos the kid?"

"His name is Andrew Galiger" Naruto listened in as Sam gave him details, before giving a final nod and hanging up.

"Bout time I went to a restaurant again!"

Thats what Naruto thought they were going to do but currently the two FBI agents were sitting around asking about Andy with the waitress as he poked his coffee cup.

'MMEEEAATTTT!'

"I'm afraid you won't get much out of Andy, I'm sorry but they never do."

"They?"

"Your debt collectors right? Once in awhile a few come by, I don't know what Andy says to them but they never come back..."

"No actually we are lawyers, representing his great aunt lita, she passed, God rest her soul, but she left Andy a siza-"

"OI! I NEED MEAT! SAUSAGE, BACON, OMLETES, WAFFLES, PANCAKES! THE WORKS! WITH A LARGE CUP OF O-J!" Naruto yelled interrupting them as another waitress took Naruto's order with a shake of her head and went off to tell the chefs.

"-ble estate." Dean said, annoyed at Naruto's outburst.

"So are you a friend of his?"

"I used to be, Yeah but I don't see much of Andy anymore..."

Suddenly a man sat beside them with a smile.

"Andy? Andy kicks ass man!"

"Oh is that right?"

"Ya he can get you into anything man, he even got me back stage at aerosmith once, it was beautiful bro."

"Ya anyways if you want to find him just look for a van with barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen?"

"Ya shes riding a polar bear, its kinda hard to miss"

"CAN I GET THIS TO GO!"

Currently Naruto was sitting in the back of Deans car, eating a large box full of the food he ordered earlier as they watched the van through the mirror.

"I'm starting to like this guy, that van is sweet"

"Yah No kihding mahn" Naruto said with a mouthful of waffle. As Sam and Dean go through an argument Naruto's eyes widen as he looks up in a window to see a busty blonde woman waving down at a man.

"HOLY SHIT! SHE IS WAY OUT OF HIS LEAGUE!" Both of them look up in the window and Dean whistles before they turn back to the guy.

"Thats him... and that older man is the shooter."

"Alright you take the guy we got Andy."

Sam nods as he leaves the car and follows after the man as Dean follows close behind Andy, Naruto's food forgotten at the moment as he sat up front and watched the van, a clone following Sam to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, from what he could tell it was the phone call that set him off so he had an idea. Suddenly Andy stopped and Naruto put a hand on his revolver and Dean tucked his gun into his jacket as Andy walked towards them, they both relax when he starts talking about Deans car. Naruto looks Andy up and down before turning away and his eyes glow yellow as he taps into the Kyuubi's chakra, a small tinge of ill intent was inside Andy but nothing that pointed towards murder.

Suddenly he felt something grating inside his head, Dean getting out of the car and Andy getting inside.

'Genjutsu?'

Naruto flashed around and pointed his revolver right at Andy's head and he growled.

"Get in the back, Dean get in the car."

Confused Dean got into the car as Andy got into the back, trying to talk the gun out of Naruto's hands, his words grating against his brain till Naruto roared and knocked the boy out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"He was talking too much! Just drive and tell Sa-..." Naruto's clone suddenly de-summoned and showed the black man being restrained to a pole, stopped by him before he walked head first into a speeding bus.

"Tell Sam what?"

"Tell same... that this guy isn't the killer"

"And how do you know that?"

"I can read people, and the most this guy is doing with his powers is getting some free tail."

"What seriously?"

"Ya... I'm actually a little jealous, I mean did you see that chick in the window?"

"Damn straight, this guy is one lucky son of a bitch, But I thought you were into Jo."

"Will you STOP bringing that up, I am not interested in her!"

"Then what was with that kiss last night?"

"... drive before I cut off what makes you a man."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M GOING!" Dean cried out as he sped off to find a secluded place to interrogate the prisoner. Soon after parking in a alley and calling Sam, who had another vision, Naruto slapped the man awake who gasped and held his cheek.

"What the hell man! Let me go!"

The same grating happened against his senses and he punched Andy across the face, putting a hand on Deans shoulder to release him from Andy's control.

"YOU! STOP TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME!"

Andy groaned as he held his face and Dean shook his head.

"Alright, you are SURE he isn't doing the murders?"

"Murders? What murders?"

"Positive, his emotions are more innocent then murder, again the worst he has done is have women have sex with him or get free things from people

"Will someone tell me whats going on here?"

"So whats the plan?"

"Well, I'm either going to tear his soul from his body, that will kill him for sure, but we will know if he did it or not, we could interrogate him the usual way, or we could wait till someone dies the same suicidal way and that proves it."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Well if you really MUST know, you have demon blood in you, and a person was about to die today because someone with demonic powers is controlling them much you you control other people."

"D-Demon blood!?"

"Yes, Demon blood, so anyways one way or another a woman is about to die and since you don't have access to your phone if she continues with the event THEN you are off the hook, and can even help us... catch... hes innocent."

"Memories?"

Naruto had explained awhile ago to Sam and Dean about his cloning ability and what it can do, they were thrilled when they found out it can transfer memories.

"She just ducked fuel all over herself and almost light herself on fire AFTER receiving a phone call."

"S-so I'm innocent?"

"Yup, it just means theres someone or something in this town that hates these people, we just have to find out what..."

"Archives?"

"Archives."

"What are the Archives?"

"Well internet is all well and good, but the Archives hold everything that is supposed to be off the books... all we have to do is find the building."

"Isn't it usually the basement of the City Hall?"

"Yup."

"Alright, Kid if you want your name cleared your going to help us out."

"Alright... lets do this!"

Bang!

"STOP MANIPULATING ME!"

Andy rubbed his still sore head as they sat among a table with large stacks of papers here and there, looking through things as dozens of clones also looked through papers. All but one of Naruto's clones dispelled and he handed the real one the paper.

"Well it seems that all these Vics DID have something in common..."

"And that would be...?"

"Andy and a boy named Ansen were actually brothers, the man who is now in a insane asylum was the doctor that birthed them and that woman who was about to be the human torch was their biological mother."

"Whoa... seriously?"

"Yup, And I bet you Ansen is the cause of all this." Everyone nodded at this assumption, no it was just the tracking. They started at the restaurant and moved on to his house, still unable to find him several hours later they were just driving around now.

"Try the Dam."

"Why?"

"Don't crazy people go to the Dam?"

"...Good point."

Sure enough Ansen was standing at the Dam with the waitress from before teetering on the edge. Well one moment she was there the next she wasn't and was in Naruto's arm while his other held his Revolver out towards Ansen with a glare.

"Give it up."

"Put the gun down."

Naruto grit his teeth as his grip teetered and felt Kurama's interference and he shot Ansen in the foot, who was so used to being in control he was so surprised at the acting he grabbed his foot and tripped over the railing, falling over into the Dam below. They stood around the railing as they looked down at the water below then glanced at Naruto and he shrugged as he handed Andy the girl.

"Case solved?"

"Son of a bitch, I wanted to do that!"

"I got to it first!" Naruto said in a sing song voice as he walked back towards the car after handing Andy a card so he can call them in case of emergencies and smirked before gunning the engine and taking off down the road followed by Sam and Dean who were laughing their asses off at Naruto's behavior. Naruto sobered up a bit as he turned on the raido, instantly turning to Lullaby by Nickelback as he drove down the road and he couldn't help but think of Jo.

'Would I want to leave after all this? I Mean I'm the child of destiny, I brought peace to the shinobi world... maybe this is my new destiny, bring peace to this world... this will be a challenge'

He sighs heavily then grins as he looks out at the stars.

"BRING IT ON! WHHHOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END! FINALLY!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Me: FINALLY DUDES! IT WORKED! I found out unless I have some Soda Pop to drink I HAVE SUCH A MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK! And I only just got lots of two liters yesterday so I can write much much longer! SO HERE WE ARE! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!


End file.
